A boy with a secret
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: Light Yagami is the most popular boy in school. He has the grades, looks, and the girls; but Light has a secret, and that secret soon becomes at risk when new boy L enters his life. Seme!Light - Uke!L
1. A boy with a secret Song

A boy with a secret

Author Note: Just wanted to clear up any future misunderstandings, **this is song is legally mine. **It belongs to me, I wrote it, and no bands have sung it (not that I'm aware anyway.)

You're the new kid at school

A school filled with fools

You see right through there masks

And complete all the tasks

You just want to be normal

Forget what happened that night

Then soon you meet the abnormal

The one that gave you that bite

/Breathe/

He's a,

Boy with a secret

That No one that knows

He's the one with,

A whole lot of regret

That you can't understand

He's the,

One you want and desire

But baby don't you know

You don't mess with the fire

(Burn, baby burn)

Oh

Oh

/Guitar solo/

/Rest while Guitar is playing/

You watch as he fakes his ways

You watch as he prays and plays

He feels the burn of your eyes

The intensity of your anger

He knows you see through his lies

And you know he's danger

Yet you can't stop

The need for all of him

/Breathe/

He's a,

Boy with a secret

That nobody knows

He's the one with

A whole lot of regret

That you can't understand

He's the,

One you need and desire

But baby beware of that fire

Cause you know

/Breathe now and in between "you know"/

You know

You know

He's a

Boy with a secret


	2. Chapter 1 A dark secret

A boy with a secret

A dark secret

Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Does not belong to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666, and Undertaker-girl, only plot. Characters, and Death note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. We will switch P.O.V's from Light to L or L to Light, but not always, we might stay one character for a little longer. As said in notes, if you don't like yaoi/ MXM then please don't read it, please. And now we present this amazing story written by amazing (Undertaker-girl) , and crazy (Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666) people.

Light's P.O.V

At the beginning, I lived normally, or well as normal as any teenage boy, but that all changed that one night. The night I met **him**; but let's not rush into that, shall we? I'll start it from the beginning, the day it all began.

Beez-Beez-Beez-Beez; I groaned and rolled over to see my alarm clock ringing, 7:00 the red digits showed. I hit snooze button before cocooning back into my covers. "Light honey, time to get up. You'll be late for school!" I heard my mother call. "Alright," I replied from my room. I sighed, before pushing back the covers and meeting the cool air. I got up from my bed and stretched my limbs. I heard a distinct pop in my back before I walked to my dresser.

_'Another day at that hellish place'_ I thought to myself. It wasn't the fact that I didn't have any friends because I did, after all what popular kid doesn't have friends. It was just the fact that I had to wake up so early in the morning and put my façade on just to appear normal. I grabbed my uniform and went to take a shower. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen which held my father, mother, and my little sister, Sayu. "Good morning," I greeted before grabbing a piece of toast and getting a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Light," Sayu said while giving me a smile. "How did you sleep?" my mother asked me. "Fine," I replied. "Are there any cases today?" I asked while looking at my father. "No, surprisingly enough, the crime has been quiet for some time now." My father said, "But don't worry even if it doesn't stay quiet, I'll solve it no matter what," Soichiro said. I nodded before finishing my breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast, bye," I called out to my family before walking outside to go to school.

As soon as I was out of the house, my eyes were blinded by the sun. _'Well, isn't this nice? All sunshine and not a single cloud in sight'_ I sighed before starting on my journey to hell, oops I meant school. As soon I walked up to the gate of my high school, I was bombarded by a group of girls who were obsessed with me. All I hear every day is "Light, will you go without me?" "Light! you look so handsome!" "Light I love you, have my babies!" The last comment freaked me out.

I instantly smiled and greeted the girls, "Good morning ladies," I wince as I heard screams erupt from around me. "Did you hear? Light talked to me!" One girl screamed to her friend. I sighed before smirking; _'Girls, always making a big deal out of everything,'_ I opened my mouth ready to say something until I was tackled from behind.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! I missed you! Did you miss Misa Misa?" Misa said and questioned. I hid my annoyance before replying, "Yes, Misa Misa; I missed you," she smiled and started to leaned into my personal space, but before I could do anything, the group of girls tore her off my back. "He's mine!" One girl snarled, "No, he's mine!" Another girl growled. I sighed before making my way out of the crowd, _'Why do they think they own me? I don't even know them, let only like them.'_

I made my way towards my first period to escape the fan girls and all the noise. I walked into the classroom to find it empty, I walked towards my seat and looked out the window. _'Another day of wearing this façade to hide my true self'_ I sighed before thinking about what I was going to be doing tonight. _'Only 16 hours, and 40 minutes'_ I really hoped this day would go by quickly. The day passed by with a blur of colors, and soon it was time to go home. As I walked to the gate, Misa ran up to me. "Light, can we walk together please, pretty please?" I sighed before turning around and giving her my charming smile "Not today Misa-Misa. Let's do it some other time." Misa frowned before shaking her head "No! I want to walk with you so we'll walk together." I growled inside from annoyance before getting close to her face "You look really beautiful Misa" I said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. _'More like ugly, blah! I hate these types of girls'_ Misa blushed bright before fainting.

I smirked softly before walking out of the gates. As I walked home, I thought about how stupid it was that I had to hide my true self. _'So what if I can hurt people, I could also help this world by killing all the criminals the police can't catch'_ I frowned before masking my emotions as I walked up to my house. I walked through the door before heading straight to my room. "Welcome home Light," I heard my mom call.

"Hi, please don't disturb me; I have a lot of homework," I said as I shut the door to my room. I threw my backpack on my swivel chair, and looked around my room. The walls were painted a darkish blue color, there was a long desktop made of wood with my small television sitting right on top of it. My laptop was right next to the television, it was a silver color with a blue casing on the bottom. My bed was on the right of me, it wasn't big like King sized, but it was big enough to fit two people. The covers were crumpled together which meant mom didn't make it.

_'Good, she isn't supposed to go in here anyway'_ I thought before remembering the one time she did come in the room.

**Flashback **

It was a rainy day; I was just walking through the doorway to my house when I saw my door opened. _'Didn't I close that when I left?'_ I questioned myself before making my way towards my room. I could feel my heart beating fast, and when I saw my mom in the room, I was overcome by anger. "What are you doing in here?" I said coldly to my mother.

"Oh! Light welcome back," My mother said. " . . " I repeated feeling the anger rapidly take me over, it was like a fire licking at the burning building. My mother frowned softly before answering "I just wanted to get the laundry and make your bed."

"Never, **_ever_** come in this room," I said while glaring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry," My mother replied while looking down. "I'll get the dirty laundry from my room, and make the bed. But don't come in this room without my permission. I like privacy," I said. She nodded her head before making her way downstairs.

**End of Flashback. **

I smirked at that memory; it was one victory that helped me get my privacy.

No nosy little sister, no nosy mother, and no nosy father. Well, dad's not really here at times anyway, so who cares. I sighed before grabbing my backpack and starting on the mountain of homework. It usually took a student a good hour to get all that homework done, but not me, I got it done in 30 minutes. I leaned back in my chair as I finished the last homework. _'Why do Mondays always have so much homework?'_ I questioned myself. _'It just takes away precious time I could be using for my secret,'_ I smirked at thought but frowned when I remembered how my parents thought I was using drugs.

**Flashback**

I had just got home from school when I noticed my parents at the dinner table. I was about to pass by but my father called me "Light, could you please come here?" I frowned wondering what was going on before making my was to the kitchen. "Sit down please," He motioned towards the seat; I took it before instantly asking "Is something wrong?" "Yes… I don't know how to ask you this, but we have to know," My father answered. "Know what?" I asked baffled.

"Light, are you using drugs?" My father asked, my mother instantly breaking down and sobbing. "What? No I'm not," I said defensively before standing up "Why would you think something like that?!" "Well, you won't let us go in your room and whenever it's the weekend you disappear for a long period of time," My father explained. "I like my privacy because I'm growing up. I don't want you guys to worry about me, so I try to act as independent as I can. And for the disappearing, I have a social life. I'm out meeting with friends and we go to the movies or the park. I don't do drugs, haven't you taught me that dad?" I questioned and explained. "So you're not doing drugs?" My mother asked me through her tears. "No mom. You raised me better than that," I reassured her. My mother instantly hugged me, "I'm so sorry Light for doubting you," She apologized.

I grimaced before gingerly putting my arms around her; _'This is horrible. Why the hell do I have to put my arms around her?'_ 'Okay Light, just keep up the act and soon you can escape back to your room.' "I'm very sorry for doubting you son. We know you're old enough to be an adult; We had no right doing this." My father said. I shook my head before saying through gritted teeth "No it's fine. I'm sorry for worrying you." I let go of my mother, and so did she. "Can I go now?" I asked "Of course." My mother answered. I forced a smile before heading towards my room.

**End of Flashback**

For parents, they really are imbeciles. I sighed before checking the time, 'Well I got time might as well waste it' I frowned before turning on my computer and starting to mess around on it. _'Feeding time'_ I thought and look over at my clock to confirm my thought, 12:00 midnight. _'Perfect, now let the games begin,'_ I thought before smirking.

I went into the bathroom as I transformed into my… other body. It was a painful transformation the first time with all the bones breaking and shifting, but now it feels like second nature to me to do this. I felt my shirt start ripping in the back as my black feathery wings started growing to its maximum size.

Soon, all my clothes were off and replace with a sinister style. I look towards the mirror to see my chocolate eyes with red rings wrapped around the iris. I smirked and saw all my teeth as sharp as a knife and fang looking. I walked back into my room, and opened the window and jumped out.

I started to soar through the sky sniffing the air for fresh blood to drink. The moon shone right above me, lighting the dark ground below me. _'I wonder what surprise I'll have toda_y' I thought before grinning wickedly, I felt my wings flap from behind me, and felt the soft, cool breeze of the night.

"Finally, I found a perfect prey," I spotted a girl around my age walking all alone, and instantly zeroed on her uniform, which was different than mine which means she goes to another school, _'Perfect, no one will notice it was me, because I don't even go to her school.'_

She had blond hair blue eyes and judging by the smell **Sniff…. **She was exactly my type of meal. I watched her go into a dark alley way knowing this was the perfect time to strike. I swoop down right in front of her, and startled her.

Her eyes widen and opened her mouth to scream in horror, but before she could I bit straight into her neck, both cutting off her air supply and getting a good taste of her.

She clenched onto my skin trying to fight, but I knew it was futile, and before I knew it her blood was all gone. I let her pale body drop to the ground without a second thought; I summoned a fireball into my hand and threw it at her body, burning it to a blackened crisp. **Sniff….** Such a beautiful fragrance of the smell of burning corpse.

I grinned sinisterly before licking my lips to get a taste of all the blood. I then heard a pebble hit a garbage can; I turned my head to see male wearing black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black hoodie with a chess piece on it. The man's eyes widen when he catches my eyes, and suddenly turns to run away.

I smirk before thinking, _'Hn, fat chance, my weak little prey. Don't you know to never run from a predator? They do have the instinct to chase.'_ I waited just for a few minutes to let him get a head start before popping straight in front of him and tackling him.

He kept struggling under my grip, beating me with his medium-sized hands. I lean down close to his neck to get a waft of his blood and instantly my mouth started watering; it was the best scent I have ever smelt in my entire life. I licked my lips in anticipation before stealing a quick look at his face.

My eyes were instantly drawn to his red, perfect kissable lips. I instantly desired to feel those lips on mine and before I could control myself, I slammed my lips onto his on impulse. I then felt something I have never felt before: passion, love, and lust all swirled through my body leaving me wanting, no needing this to last forever. _'For him to be mine forever,'_ I thought darkly, letting my emotions take control of me.

As I tasted him for the first time, I knew I was addicted. He was like a drug and I was the drug addict. _'He's mine, all mine forever and I'm never letting go.'_ Possessiveness swirled through my body making me kiss harder and force my tongue into his wet hot, mouth. I heard a chocked back moan, which snapped me back to reality.

I jerked back as if I had been burnt before taking of flying into the dead of the night never looking back to see the man's face clearer. _'What the hell was that?'_ I thought to myself as I flew around aimlessly. I looked over to my left and saw an abandoned building, _'Perfect, no one can see me, and it gives me time to gather my wits and figure out what the hell happened back there.'_

I flew over to the building before settling down, letting my wings fold back up. I looked past the other abandon and saw the flickering lights of the city._ 'Why did I kiss him? Why did I have all those useless feeling from just one kiss? And why was I so afraid of hurting him, a human that was supposed to be my next meal? And why, why did I call him "mine?"'_

I growled from the confusing thoughts swirling through my head before taking a deep breath and slowly calming myself. _'It doesn't matter why; all I need to do is make sure he doesn't tell anyone about my secret. _

_'The only reason I called him mine was because he was the first that didn't actually disgust me when we kissed.'_ Satisfied with that conclusion, I took off flying through the night with the shadows covering my form.

Notes: Hello readers, This is Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666. I just wanted to thank you for reading and sorry if Undertaker-girl or I rushed things. Criticism is accepted but please be gentle don't yell it or be mean but make your point, be gentle Cause I am sensitive *Nodding my head* but other than that we are good. I apologies for offending anyone and if you don't like yaoi/ MXM please don't read it.


	3. Chapter 2 The games begin

The games begin

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Does not belong to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 and Undertaker-girl, only plot. Characters, and Death note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. We will switch P.O.V's from Light to L, or L to Light, but not always. We might stay one character for a little longer. If you don't like yaoi/ MXM then please don't read it, please.

Light's P.O.V

Like yesterday, I awoke to bright rays shining straight into my eyes. I groaned before getting up and doing my usual morning routine._ 'Strange, why do I feel as if everything is going to go straight to hell'_ I shook my head _'Don't be stupid, nothing bad could happen. Well if that guy doesn't say anything, but even then who in their right mind would believe him'_ with that thought in mind, I continued making my way towards school.

As I walked through school, I heard whispers of a new boy coming to this school. I cocked my head to the right as I heard a name, 'L Lawliet' I frowned feeling as if I should know that name. I shook my head and scolded myself. _'Don't be superstition, I probably don't even know him,'_ but I still felt this dread and upcoming doom. I go straight to my first period class and take an empty seat; I watch as all the students file in and whisper about the new boy.

After a few minutes, the teacher walked in and began the day, "As many of you have heard, today we are receiving a new student. I would like you all to be nice and show him around. Understood?" The teacher asked. All the students, except me, shook their heads in understanding.

"Good. You may come in now L," The teacher called. The door opened up and revealed a boy with tight fitting white skinny jeans, a long-sleeved T-shirt that was black, and had black hair making him look like a panda.

As my eyes went up and down his body, I noticed his lips. I couldn't help but stare at those perfect, kissable lips. I instantly felt desire course through my body, the desire to feel those lips on mine, to hear the wonderful moans it could produce. I shifted when I felt my pants become uncomfortably tight. "L, would you like tell something about yourself to the class?" The teacher asked. "Alright, rule number one, I'm never wrong. Number two if I'm ever wrong go back to number one." As L finished his rules, the class went silent.

The sound was so deafening that I swore I could heard everyone breathing. The teacher coughed awkwardly before replying "Well," the teacher started, "Why don't you sit next to Light, he will chaperon you since he has the same classes as you." _'Great. I get stuck with the new emo-boy but he smells amazing; it's intoxicating.'_ As I thought those thoughts I couldn't help but watch him as he made his way to the empty seat next to me.

"Please do stay away emo-freak, I don't want any diseases from you," I smirked at him as I said that. "Like I would every want to be near you. You probably have HIV," he replied while giving me a disgusted look. I couldn't help but be surprised; no one has ever stood up to me. He then shot me a smirk before sitting down. I growled softly before glaring at him. _'I can't believe the nerve of this guy, how dare he insult **me**, the most popular boy, when he was just a mere emo-freak'_ I frowned before it instantly turned into a devious smirk._ 'Alright, emo-boy, two can play this game. And when we do you will realize why no one stands up to me. I will make this year your worst nightmare'_ with that thought in mind I turned my attention back to the teacher.

Class has ended now but hell hasn't, I smirk before scheming up some ideas on how to get payback. I noticed L has been watching me like a hawk all through the class; I smirk before leaning over to whisper "See something you like?" His eyes widened and a light dust of pink fell over his cheeks. _'Cute'_ was the only thing I thought. "Why would I like something so ugly when there is other people better looking?" He sassed before giving me a smirk. I growled feeling jealousy course through my veins before imaging L with someone else which resulted in my nails lengthen.

I jerked back before trying to calm back down _'Why the hell am I getting so worked up over emo-boy being with another man?'_ I frowned at that question before shaking my head_ 'I just don't want to lose the one person that actually stood up to me. That's all'_ I sighed, yet felt as if that wasn't the true answer. I wanted to continue our little game, but not now.

As soon as first period ended, I walked up to L ready to show him around and mess with him some more. "Come on emo-freak, I don't have all day to waste on your sexy ass." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the classroom; I smirked when I saw L blush bright before glaring at me. I snickered quietly before continuing to walk to our next period: Gym. As we walked towards the gym, silence soon filled the air around us.

I easily ignored it, but out of the corner of my eye, I was watching L as he walked all tensed and rigid; I smirked softly when I caught his eyes looking at me with distrust. As soon as we got to the gym, the teacher told us to go and get changed. I turned around ready to show emo-boy the locker room, but before I could L walked up to the teacher and started whispering something. I frowned before making my way to the Locker room while keeping my ears trained on the coach and L. "May I stay in my clothes?" I heard L ask. "Why would you need to stay in your clothes? It's hot outside and I don't want to be blamed for some kid passing out due to heat stroke," The coach replied. "Don't worry; I won't pass out. I'm very tolerant of the heat," I heard L reply.

When I heard that reply, my body instantly reacting thinking how much **heat** L could take, and how **hot** it would be. I snapped back to reality when I felt drool trickling out of my mouth. Feeling disgusted, I wiped off the drool with my sleeve before changing into my gym clothes, which were white shorts, and a white shirt. Grabbing my tennis racket, I walked out of the locker room and headed towards the door that led to the tennis court. As I walked outside, I saw all my classmates gathered around the tennis court._ 'What's going on?'_ I thought before making my way towards them. As I made my way towards the front, I saw L holding a racket.

"Who wants to go against L?" The coach yelled out. I looked around and saw no one volunteering; "I will," I called out as I walked towards the court. L quickly turned his head towards me so fast, I thought he would get whiplash. I shot him a superior smirk before grabbing one of the tennis balls, and getting into my stance. He frowned softly before shaking his head side to side. "What's the matter? Scared I'm going to kick your emo ass to the next weekend?" I smirked as I said this. L growled softly before replying, "It's reversed actually. You're the one that's going to get his ass kicked, pretty boy," He then smirked, before mirroring my position.

I frowned before chuckling "Alright then, let's make a deal. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants," L frowned before getting a thoughtful expression on his face. I smiled softly as I saw him contemplate the deal I made, _'I do hope he'll say yes. That would help me win this little game we started (And no I'm not talking about the tennis match that I will undeniably win.)'_

I waited patiently for a few minutes before I heard his reply, "Alright, but don't come complaining to me when you lose." I grinned sadistically before answering with an approved tone, "Good, get ready to be my slave, babe." As soon as those words left my lips, I threw the ball up to the air and hit it hard with my racket. As the ball went crashing to ground and bouncing back up to L, I heard gasps collect all around us as L hit the ball with a matched ferocity.

I was surprised, but quickly shook my head to remain focus on this game. _'Well, well, looks like we both don't want to lose. A pity that I'm going to show superior to this match.'_ With that thought in mind, I started actually playing, treating him as a worthy opponent, rather than those pathetic human classmates that call themselves 'tennis players'.

As the game went on, I saw L keeping up without a single complaint, neither in his mind nor his voice. _'Alright, I have to give him some credit (as much as that pains me) L's actually a good player (and he looks so delicious, I could just eat him up) and he's very strategic with watching how I'm turning my body to see which way I would hit the ball. Honestly, he's not only fuckable, but also smart. He'd make an excellent mate.'_ My eyes widened as that thought crossed my mind _'What the hell? L as my mate?! I would rather die than ever sleep with a freak like him.'_

So caught up in my thoughts I almost missed the ball that would have whizzed right past me. Luckily, due to my enhanced senses, I hit it in the nick of time. _'Thank Satan I didn't miss that one'_ I thought before shaking my head to get focused. "What's the matter pretty boy? Can't keep up?" L called, shooting a cocky smirk in my direction. I growled, before glaring daggers at him and hit the ball to match the fury that swelled up within me.

It would have whizzed right past him if he hadn't twisted his body. _'Well look here he's flexible. I wonder just how flexible he can be'_ As soon as that thought crossed my mind I started fantasizing before mentally slapping myself. _'Get a hold off you self! It doesn't matter if L flexible and how flexible he could be in bed and how…'_

I growled in annoyance at all these pesky thoughts swirling around my mind involving the emo panda over there. I smacked the ball so hard, I distinctly heard a snap when the racket hit the ball. I smirked when L slid trying to hit it. "Who's the one not keeping up now emo-freak?" I superiorly smirked. "Lucky hit that's all," L growled. "Keep thinking that sweet cheeks," I called out and chuckled at his flustered face. "Jerk," L grumbled. "Bitch," I easily replied. He huffed out an annoyed sigh before grabbing another tennis ball and serving it. That went on for the rest of the period, both of us getting points (which surprised me that L could even get points) by the end the winner was decided. The bell rang signaling lunchtime; I hit the ball making sure L couldn't hit it and win the match.

"Alright it's decided, Light wins," The coach called out. "The rest of you are dismissed," The coach said shooing the students out the door. "Well well well, looks like I won. Now you got to pay the piper emo-freak," I smirked as I said this. "That was cheating, You hit it too hard," L complained unconsciously pouting. My eyes were instantly drawn to the bottom lip hanging out begging to be taken.

I felt my eyes darken in lust before snapping back into reality. "I didn't hit it hard, you just were too slow," "Now stop complaining and start listening," I said and chuckled as he shot me a dark glare. _'Oh if only looks could kill, I'd probably be a puddle by now'_ "Fine," L hissed through gritted teeth. "What do you want," He stated.

"Hm," I murmured softly as I thought about what I wanted. _'What can I do to make this so humiliating'_ I thought as I came up with different ideas; I instantly thought of the greatest, most humiliating idea. I let a wicked smirk grow on my face as I thought of the idea, "Why the hell do you look like you just came up with a way to rule the world?" L questioned looking at me with distrust written all over his face. "It comes close to it," I said as I smirked at L with a knowing look on my face.

He narrowed his eyes before asking "What do want? It better not be illegal because I'll tell you right now to piss off because I sure as hell won't be like an asshole like you," L finished his rant with a glare and a tone that said **'I'm dead serious and you better listen or you'll get a can off whoop-ass on you.**' I snorted before raising an eyebrow, "Well then we both have something in common, Cause I sure don't want to be a freak like you. Now here's want your price to pay is," As I said that I leaned over and whispered the price into his ear.

By the time I pulled away he had his 'I will kill you after this so keep your eyes open when you sleep' glare going on. "I expect you to do everything I say no matter how embarrassing. Capuche? Good," I shot him a superior smirk before walking towards the door. "Oh, and don't even try to fake sickness or some shit like that because if you do, well, I'll have to double the time," I looked over and grinned at his pale, ashen face. As I walked towards the locker room, I couldn't squash down a giddy feeling _'And this, emo panda, is why you never stand up to me,'_ I felt a Cheshire grin make its way on my face.

_'Oh yes, I've got this one in the bag. But I wonder just how L will survive, after all I am a creature from **hell'**_ As I thought about all the things I could make him do, I felt drool dribble down as I thought about how much I control I had, and what I could do with that control. _'Oh yes, this certainly will be entertaining'_ I quickly got changed before walking out the locker room wearing a devious smirk on my handsome face.

Notes: I wanted to clarify some things. As you read you can clearly see Light complimenting L like "Sweet cheeks," and such things; he does that to embarrass L because let's face it, if you hated someone and they hated you and called you sweet cheeks or something wouldn't you be embarrassed? So yeah I'm sorry for the confusion and such. Oh and tell me who liked that supernatural line I used, pretty funny right? Yeah I know, not funny but still. And that's it thanks for reading hope you like it. Oh and sorry for offending anyone about compliments, the supernatural line, and other stuff. Okay so Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 out. Peace :)


	4. Chapter 3 Jealousy and Possessiveness

Jealousy and Possessiveness

Chapter 3

Disclaimers and Author Note: Does not belong to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 and Undertaker-girl, only plot. Characters, and Death note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. We will switch P.O.V's from Light to L or L to Light, but not always, we might stay one character for a little longer. If you don't like yaoi/ MXM then please don't read it, please. Oh! And before I forget, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, I have two excuses because I what to be honest with you guys: 1) I've been busy, and I don't mean I was lazy, I generally mean I was busy with school and stuff. 2) I had no clue what I wanted to happen in this story, and I tried talking to my co-writer, but she had no clue either; So major story block. Anyway, thank you everyone who has commented, followed, and even favorite the story; you guys gave me some reassurance that this story didn't make sense, or was boring. So thank you everyone and here's the story!

**Light's POV**

Recently, I had made a bet with L and won, which by the way pleased me greatly; I was now searching for that certain special object. I went down each aisle looking at all the objects they held, varying sizes, shapes, even colors. From crimson red, to midnight black, it was difficult to find the perfect match. 'And it _**has to be perfect'**_ I thought as I looked at another shelf before vetoing everything it had. "Do you need any help, sir?" I looked over to see a female standing right beside me, as I looked her over I saw she was part of the staff, if her uniform was anything to go by.

"No, thank you though," I politely declined her invitation, before moving on towards the other isle. As I went down each isle, all which were denied, I grew irritated. It was an annoying cycle: go down an aisle, look around, find nothing, and end in failure.

As each aisle ended in failure, my temper grew, until it was at the very tip. I growled softly, not wanting anyone to hear me, and started muttering to myself, "You would _think _that a place like this would have what you want, but _**no**_ instead they have worthless pieces of **junk."** As I stood there muttering, my eyes were drawn to a shadowed aisle; I frowned, wondering why it was hidden before making my way towards it. I made my way down the darkened aisle, and instantly knew this was what I've been looking for.

Smiling in glee, I walked down the aisle, absorbing all the colors, and material each item was made of. As I continued to look around, my eyes were drawn to an item. As soon as I saw that object, I knew it was the one I've been looking for; I grabbed it, feeling the material on my skin, and knew it was perfect. I checked the size, wanted to make sure it wasn't too tight, and after some internal debating, I decided it would fit. I smiled in accomplishment before making my way towards the register. As I was paying for the item, I noticed the cashier eyeing me.

I smirked softly, already knowing why he made that expression before grabbing the bag and walking out the door. I chuckled softly as I looked at the item one more time, loving the way it shined under the full moon's light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning at school~~~~~~~~~~~

I held my head up high, letting a smirk grace my handsome features, as I walked through the school gates. I let my eyes filter over the other students, trying to pick out the emo freak; my smirk got even bigger when my eyes found my prey standing inside the doorway to school.

I paced myself faster, wanting to see his expression when he received his present. The smirk that was on my face, unknowingly to me, got devious at that thought. I walked past L, purposely brushing my shoulder against his, and met his questioning gaze before inclining my head towards our first period classroom. L frowned, before nodding his head softly, knowing what I was asking.

I smirked at him before walking into the classroom and leaning against the wall right beside the door. I was completely and utterly relaxed when walked through the door. "What do you want?" L asked as he met my gaze head on. I smirked before reaching into my backpack and pulling out a box that was wrapped up, "This is what I want," I stated, smirking when he reached for it and opened the lid. I laughed as I saw his normally pale face go to tomato red; whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or a mix of both.

"Put it on in the bathroom. You have to wear it the whole week" I ordered, letting a smug smirk grace my face when he shot me a death glare. L opened his mouth, probably to deny me, or perhaps to show me what he thought about me, but I cut him off.

"We had a deal; winner gets all, loser listens to their call," I reminded him. L growled, shot me another glare before walking out of the classroom. 'I have a feeling today will be _**very **_interesting,' I thought while grinning before making my way towards my seat. Just before the bell rang, in came L with my present around his neck. He bluntly ignored the shocked, and lustful, looks shot at him before attempting to sit in the front seat; he growled in annoyance before getting out of the seat, and started making his way towards the open seat next to me when he heard the snap of my fingers.

I smirked at L, while he shot me his famous death glare. Before any commotion could be made, the teacher walked in and started class. All through the classes I had with L, I always made him sit right next to me, unknowingly making the girls (and guys) jealous of me. When it came to our fifth period, I remembered that only Tuesday's were gym day, the other days were whatever you picked on your elective (chorus, art, computer, or band). Cursing in my mind, I realized instantly why L had went to the bathroom. 'I hate this, I really, really hate this' I thought bitterly to myself before masking my emotions as I walked into the art room.

~Skipping to lunch~ I sighed as I walked through the cafeteria doors before looking around, expecting to see emo freak sticking out against the crowd of students. I frowned when I saw no sign of L before looking around again, this time for a table to sit at. I walked to the table filled with football players, and cheerleaders; I sat down already knowing I wouldn't be denied, and true to my thought, no one did.

I sat there waiting for the emo freak to show up but no sign; the minutes kept ticking by, yet no show. After five more minutes had passed, I got up and started walking through the cafeteria and out the doors. As soon as the doors closed, I let my mask drop to show my annoyance clear on my face. 'Where the hell is emo freak? I've been waiting for him to show up but he didn't, which just makes me feel like an idiot which I _**don't **_appreciate' I growled at my thought before stalking through the hallways, looking for a panda look-alike. As I continued my search, I stumbled upon a sight that had me see red.

There L was, being pushed up against the lockers by some boy. When I heard a soft mewl from L, I felt something inside me snap, like a branch being stepped on by a foot, which made me lose all control.

I growled, walking over to where they were at before grabbing the boy and ripping him off L. "Just **what **do you think you're **doing?**!" I growled as I slammed the kid into a near-by locker. "I-I-I wasn't doing anything man! I was just giving the whore what he wanted!" The kid stuttered, eyes wide with fear. "What… did you just call him?" I demanded, my voice taking on a demonic tone.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the kid realized his wording, and knew that just signed his death. "I-I-I didn't call him anything!" The kid lied. Unfortunately for him, Light heard his heartbeat stutter, showing the boy wasn't telling the truth. Light growled, unknowingly letting his eyes glow red, before growling out, "Don't lie! I know what you called him. How dare _**you, **_a** pathetic boy, **call my pet, my L, a worthless whore!" The boy whimpered as I dug my fingers into his skin, making sure to leave marks and bruises. I straightened my back, wanting to over-tower him and cause even more fear. 'I **hate **liars, they deserve to **die, **especially this one' I thought darkly as I slammed the boy into the locker before dropping him to the ground, as if he were nothing but a worthless doll.

"Get up and leave, don't ever show your face to me. And if you ever, I mean _**ever**_, go anywhere with a thirty mile radius of L, I will _destroy _you, you inadequate boy. Understand?" I demanded. The boy nodded, understanding what I said before turning around and fleeing the scene. I glared at his back until he was out of sight; I turned around to face L, who was sagged against the lockers; chest heaving getting in much needed air, with lips red and bruised, looking irresistible.

My eyes darkened as it took in the image, causing me to step closer to L. Red met black, before I softly lent into L's face and placed lips on his. My eyes instantly shut as I kissed him, enjoying the feel of his lips beneath mine. 'So beautiful, and above all, he's absolutely, irrevocably _**mine**_' I thought as I slid my tongue over his lips, silently asking for permission. When he denied my request, I kept up with my soft, continuous probing until he finally gave in and opened his mouth.

I felt a small victorious smile twitch on my lips before I slid my tongue into L's warm, dark canvas. I let out a groan when heard his soft mewl as I flicked my tongue over his; I purposely did that again, just to hear that exotic, irresistible sound.

I felt another twitch against my lips, but ignored it for favor of battling with L for dominance. When I defeated L, and put him back into his place, I let a triumphant smile slide its way over my lips. I don't know how long this kiss was, all I was focused on was L and the enticing sounds he made when I found his soft spot. When oxygen became much needed, I broke off the kiss; as we both took in a lungful of air, I looked over at L to see how well he was fairing.

I got my answer by his dilated eyes, flushed cheeks, and heavy gulps of air. I felt something in me ignite as I looked at him, at the way _**I **_caused him to act.

I felt so many emotions flare up, yet the most prominent ones, or the ones I could actually pick out, were: care, protectiveness, possessiveness, smugness, and _love_. I snapped into reality when I felt that particular emotion and jerked back in shock, 'Love?! I love L? What the fuck! I don't love L, I hate the little emo freak, he's nothing!' I yelled in my head. '_But you __**do,**__' _a voice refuted, or denied, my claims. 'No! No I don't! I hate the freak' I denied in my head, instantly feeling guilt flood me from calling L a freak. '_You __**do**__, don't deny it,' _the voice whispered back.

"No!" I yelled before backing away from L, and turning around. I started running, running away from these unexplainable thoughts, and feelings. I ran away from L, not wanting to see him, or feel him, or taste him… 'No!' I yelled in my head, 'Don't think about that!' I ordered myself. So I kept running, kept running away from these feelings, thoughts, from the person who's causing them. I kept running, and didn't dare to look back, for fear of what I would find, or see. I kept running.

Author Note: **Important Please READ!**

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that if reading the word "Emo freak," offended anyone I am so, SO sorry. I really, really don't mean to offend or hurt anyone; I just want Light and L to have a love - hate relationship right now, so I want Light to offend L in some way. If it offends you, please let me know and give me an idea as to what I can write to not offend anyone. So, again I'm sorry if it offended you in some way. I also want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorite, and reviewed; I really appreciate it, those things gave me courage to write more.

Well, that's it! Look for Chapter 4 sometime (When I honestly have no clue. I need to write out the plot.) But I promise you, I will update chapter 4 sometime. Well, that's it; thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed chapter 3. LYF666 out


	5. Chapter 4 Confusion and Problems

Chapter 4

Confusion and Problems

Disclaimer: I, Lunatic yaoi Fangirl666, don't own Death Note, or the characters; I only own the plot of this story. Now that we're finished with the serious business, let's gets down to my huge gratitude to all. I thank each and every one of you for the wonderful comments you have given my story, and I; each kind review had me in tears so thank you everyone for reviewing and following. Again, I am sorry it took me a week (maybe? Sorry, not to good with dates) I was, like every Monday-Friday, busy with school and homework; so, gomenasai to each and every person who is reading this story. I'm also sorry for any curse words in my story, or any awkward words. So I'm sorry for any mistakes, words, and offending someone; Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and I now present you Chapter 4, Confusion and Problems. If you don't like MXM, or slash, please leave. **Light's POV**

Right after the whole collar incident had happened, I tried to stay as far away as I could from L. I didn't even want to even think about what had occurred, and how it had felt to hold him in my arms, and how he made that cute little noise when I- _'No! I don't want to even think about it. It never, ever happened; it was erased from history and its events. And that's final!'_ I roared inside my head.

I sighed, feeling irritated, angry, and so fucking confused. _'Of all the people out in this world, fate has to go and choose me; of all fucking things. Why me? Why do I have to be put through this fucked up mess? Why do I have to be so confused that I can't even concentrate on anything, or anyone? Why do I have to try and handle all this useless emotions? Why me?'_ I questioned myself, analyzing each question and trying to find the answer, but to no avail; I instead got a pounding headache.

'_I hate you life, and you too fate; you're a bitch just like they said.'_ I thought angrily, growling softly, I tried to reel in my emotions. I growled in annoyance when I noticed how long it actually took just to get a grip. _'Why me? Why does it have to be fucking me?'_ I thought as I looked up to the dark sky, letting a raindrop hit my head. I looked up with dull eyes before continuing my walk to school. _'Why me?'_ I thought one last time before disappearing in the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**L's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Previous Night; before Monday Morning-

I had a headache. That's right I, the great L Lawliet, had a skull-pounding headache. It was, of course, to be expected; especially if you interrogate oneself with multi questions and pick each question apart and break it down.

Yes, I had a headache, and it is all Light's fault; if Yagami-san hadn't kissed him, I wouldn't be here, with a pounding headache, and no answer that could possible break light to each question. I cursed him within an inch of his life, hoping he was suffering just like I was. I sighed, biting on my thumbnail, drawing blood as I did so. I started sucking on it, stopping the bleeding as I sucked on it.

I put my feet on the cold floor tile before making my way towards the kitchen, wanting to try that cake I had bought at the bakery. Once I was in the kitchen, I grabbed the cake and a fork before taking a big piece and shoving it into my mouth; I chewed slowly, savoring the unique taste of strawberries and blueberries mixed with white frosting. I closed my eyes, concentrating on chewing the delicious cake; my mind started to wonder as I looked out my window, seeing nothing but water run down it. I remembered the incident and how it had felt.

I felt my normally pale cheeks light up with color before I instantly shove that memory back in its place, but I couldn't forget how I had felt when Light had kissed me. I felt… happy,…safe,… and loved; emotions I thought I could never feel. Now, it was confusing enough that I could feel those things, yet it was even more bewildering that the person who produced the effect was none other than my nemesis, Light Yagami.

_'Or __is__ he?'_ a voice whispered inside my mind. I frowned, puzzling if he was before I shook my head. _'I honestly don't know, nor do I want to. At least not right now, anyway'_ I thought before ordering myself not think about it too closely, especially when I felt my headache become more pronounced, and harsher with its beats. I sighed before I turned my attention to the raindrops that fell from the sky like crying eyes that lie behind my window. _'I wonder how Yagami-san is fairing,'_ I thought before I got lost in a world filled with strawberries, blueberries, and whip cream.

-Next day; Monday Morning-

I looked over at the stove to see the green digits flashing 6:00. I sighed before I cleaned up my mess, and headed towards my room to take a shower. After I was done drying myself off, I went over to my dresser and grabbed out a long black sleeved shirt with white skinnies. Once done dressing, I grabbed my backpack, a black hoodie, and headed out the door. First, I hooked up my earbuds to my phone before blaring the music as loud as the phone would allow. Second, I threw up my hood to keep my face safe from the pouring rain.

Once finished, I started making my way towards school, letting the music wash over me like a tidal wave; I bobbed my head and mouthed the lyrics to the songs I knew and liked. I looked up after "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," by Green day ended, and noticed the school building looming up ahead. I walked through the gates, keeping my earbuds in, before I made my way towards my locker.

I bluntly ignored the whispers, and looks I got, mentally thanking whoever made earbuds to keep out unwanted noise. I made my way towards my locker, put in my combination, opened the door and grabbed all my needed items for my classes before heading towards my first period. Once I was midway, I remembered something; I remembered I had my first period with Light.

_'Frick! How could I have forgotten something so fricking important?'_ I mentally berated myself over and over, before I took in a deep, calming breath. _'Okay, okay, no need to panic. It probably won't be so bad; I mean he was the one to kiss me, so I don't have any reason to be scared' _I repeated that to myself, hoping it would ease the panic I felt.

Once I was calm enough, I continued my walk towards my first period, straightening my back hoping to look confident enough. I opened the door, and walked in, my eyes instantly seeking Light. When they landed upon him, all my gathered confidence fled the scene faster than I could say, "Damn!"

I tried to take in a breath, yet it came in more like a gasp; I tried tearing my eyes away from him, trying to break this spell that was casted upon me, yet I couldn't. The longer I stared at him, the stronger the memory of the incident came.

I remembered how it had felt to have my arms wrapped around those strong, yet lean shoulders; I remembered how his voice sounded, so deep, and possessive-lace; I remembered how skilled his tongue was; I remembered how he found all my weak spots and used them against me, turning me into a puddle of goo; I remembered how he had looked at me: smug, satisfied, happy, and loving; I remembered everything that Light had done to me in that moment. I remembered everything: every touch, every taste, every sound, _everything._ My face went as red as a tomato when I recalled that certain incident.

I tore my eyes off of Light and hurried towards a seat. Once I was seated, I tried to _discreetly_ adjust the, ah, problem in my pants.

I shifted, trying to see if I could at least move a little bit, but winced when I felt my skinnies brush against _it._ _'Damn it! I just had to go and wear pants that didn't hide the places I wanted to hide.'_

I cursed myself for my idiocy, trying to get comfortable in my seat (Well as comfortable as you can with a boner anyway.) I mentally hit myself, wishing to god I wasn't here; _'Please, __please__ don't call on me to get up and do anything'_ I pleaded inside my head, chanting it over and over like a life-long prayer. Once I finally got situated, I took a small sneak peak at Light, hoping he didn't notice my reaction, or problem.

I blinked, frowning when I noticed Light staring intently out the window; I felt hurt wash over me when I noticed his lack of attention on me. I jerked back in my seat, screaming in my head, _'No! I will not act like some slut wanting attention from some player! I'm not that fucking needy! I'm a fucking guy, not a girl!'_ ( A/N: Really? And here I thought you were a girl! –Cue sarcasm-)

I kept yelling at myself, mentally of course, trying to engrave that I do not, absolutely **do not care** if Light doesn't fucking notice me. _'Who cares? I know I fucking don't! He could go and die and I wouldn't even give a shit!'_ I screamed inside my head, ignoring the guilt that washed over me when I thought that sentence. _'Hell! I shouldn't even feel guilty! It's HIS fault! It sure as hell isn't mine! I fucking hate you Light Yagami!'_ I seethed and, just for kicks, I glared daggers at him, wishing looks could kill.

I continued to glare, seethe, and curse Light until the teacher slammed open the door. I turned my glare on the unfortunate soul who fucking disturbed my _'Kill-Light-With-Super-Evil-Glares' _mode. I masked my face when I saw that it was the teacher apologizing for being late. _'Well maybe you should actually pay attention to the time instead of lying around like a fat oaf that you are'_ I thought viciously before biting the inside of my cheek, trying to keep my emotions (which were going haywire) in check.

I let go of my cheek when I tasted iron, I sighed in relief once I felt my body gradually relax. _'This is your fault Yagami-san. If you hadn't come into my life, I wouldn't be going through hell'_ I thought, throwing Light one last glare before turning my attention back to the teacher. _'I hope to gosh sakes that this day isn't horrible. It already started out bad, no need to end badly'_ I thought bitterly before getting out a sheet of notebook paper as the teacher instructed. –End of school; Still L's POV-

I was practically, no I **was** seething; this day, was the worst day in entire world fucking history! Not only did Light ignore me, his little sluts called "Fangirls" flirted with him right in fucking front of me! The fucking nerve of those whores! _'And he probably basked it in like the fucking player he is!'_ I snarled at my thoughts, imaging how each and every one of those sluts would die. _'I'll rip off their excuse of hair, cut off their fucking fake eyelash, rip off their disgusting colored lips, and-' _

I clenched my fist, trying to squash down the urge to hunt those girls down, cut off their plastic surgery faces, and rip their intestines out. I let out a hiss, glaring daggers at the sidewalk, imagining it was their faces, especially that Misa chick. My lips turned up into a snarl and I continued to glare at the sidewalk, plotting those whores' demise. _'I'll fucking kill each one of them and show them why they should have fucking stayed away from __**my**__ Light!'_ I thought savagely before I stopped walking. _'D-d-did I just call Light mine?'_ I thought disorientated; I groaned when I felt headache number two come around.

_'I hate life, I hate fate, I hate everything today!'_ I yelled, wincing when I felt the pounding become quicker. I sighed before speeding up my pace when I felt the rain come down faster than before; _'the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is take some advail, and eat some sweets'_ I prioritized to myself. _'I hope I have some sweets left'_ I thought desperately.

Once inside my house, I walked straight to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of advail, downed two to them, and started rummaging through my cabinets and refrigerator. Fortunately, I found some glazed doughnuts inside one of the cabinets; I quickly set it down, opened it up before taking a huge bite out of it.

"Mmmm," I moaned out when I tasted the very much needed sweet. _'Thank gosh for whoever created and made doughnuts!'_ I praised inside my head before indulging myself in the sweets. After eating five mouth-watering doughnuts, I grabbed my backpack and headed towards my laptop, _'Now, time to crack the code that is homework.'_ Once I completed everything, I put on some music and started cleaning my house; I swept every inch of this place, not wanting any germs on anything. After I cleaned, I went back to the kitchen and started to finish up the box of doughnuts.

I blinked my black eyes when I noticed the green digits flashing 12:00; 'midnight already? I thought it was earlier than that.' I tilted my head, before my eyes turned towards the window instantly figuring out why I thought it was earlier. It was pouring down outside, there was no sun shining, and no white fluffy clouds in the sky; instead, there was these dark, cumulonimbus clouds replacing those cirrus clouds_. _

_'I hope it doesn't keep raining. I don't want to have to walk through the rain everyday'_ I thought absentmindedly before turning my attention back to my last half-eaten doughnut. I stared intently at it, debating on whether I should save it or eat it; finally, after a long drawn out debate, I shrugged before biting into it.

_'I can always stop by the bakery tomorrow,'_ with that consolation in mind, I ate my last doughnut before continuing on with my day.

Notes: Wow! It took me 14 pages just to write this much; that's a new record for me! Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Criticism is accepted, and so are suggestions. I thank you all for reading, and sorry about any grammar mistakes. Oh! And here's the site where you can find what the collar L wore looked like: (I can't upload the site so go on google and type this in: 5 Strand Purple & Black slave/submissive Collar - Buckle Closure BDSM Item 51) It's on Etsy

**Please READ**: I'm going to try to put a poll on my profile to try and figure a song that fits Light's emotions, and L's emotions. So if you want, please vote so I can figure out what songs to put that fits their emotions. I will close the poll on **11/28/13.**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, etc. Oh! And I'm sorry for putting in my comment about the, "Cue sarcasm." I just couldn't help but put in my retort; anyway I'm sorry if that irritated you, just tell me if it did and I won't ever do it again. Well, that's it. With lots of love to all, Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666


	6. Chapter 5 Demons

A boy with a secret

Chapter 5

Demons

Disclaimer: I, LYF666, don not own Death Note, or the characters. I do own this story's plot, and song. Hey everyone, I hope you all had a scrumptious Thanksgiving! I decided that since we had a holiday, I would write** two **chapters for, "A boy with a secret." That's right, two chapters; not one, not zero, but TWO. So yeah when the second one will be posted depends on how far I get into the plot. So, I'll post chapter 5 today, and chapter 6 around 11/30/13. Thanks to all who voted on my poll. I will be putting up another one today so if you didn't get to vote for the last one, here's another chance for you. Well, thank you for Reading/reviewing/commenting/following my story. I now give you chapter 5, Demons.

**L's POV **

The next day was like the day before; Light ignored me while his, "Fangirls," surrounded him like moth that was attracted to light. I left school in a foul mood, like yesterday, and the cycle repeated: Go to school, Light ignores you, plot the demise of each fangirl, and leave school in a horrid mood.

That cycle repeated for a month on end; Every Monday through Friday I would always end up with a cruel attitude that would make even the devil turn tail and run.

'_It's not __**my fault**__ though! It's Yagami-san's fault for even disregarding me as if I were nothing but a speck of fucking dirt! He's a fucking player, uses them then leaves them to rot, how fucking __**cowardly**__!'_ I seethed at my thoughts, wishing I could strangle something '_or __**someone**__'_ I thought darkly.

I took in a deep breathe, hoping it would calm me down, but to no avail. I growled, gripping my hair, yanking it as I did so. '_That's it! I am not going to fucking take this fucking abuse just because he can't man up to the fact that he kissed me! It's not that fucking shameful! Besides, he was the one to kiss me, which just shows he didn't care __**before**__! Why should he care __**now**__?! I know I am not going to sit idly by and just take this; I'm going to march in there and drag his ass out by force if I fucking have to! I'll show him that I'm not a girl too scared to do anything. I'm L Lawliet, the smartest guy this world has ever seen! And no one, especially Light Yagami, will tear down my reputation!' _

With that self-prep talk over with, I straightened my back, held my head high, and marched into hell with the courage of a warrior. '_You're not going to get away this time, Light Yagami. Over my dead body, will I allow you to!'_ I roared inside my head, barreling past the student body, searching for carmel brown hair with matching brown eyes. '_Where are you hiding Light Yagami?_' I questioned, as I looked around before heading towards first period. '_No matter, I will find you!_' with that last encouragement, I continued my hunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Light's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month has passed by gradually, so slowly I wondered if time had stopped all together. All through that month, I tried to disregard L, and his presence, hoping it would destroy these, these things that I felt when around the emo fre- I instantly felt guilt wash over me.

'_God damn it! Not only do I feel emotions no creature like me should ever be able to feel, I can't even insult the panda look-alike! I hate these cursed feelings!' _I glared down at the sidewalk, wishing I could rip something apart just to make them feel the misery, pain, and confusion I felt. I sighed, brushing my fingers through my hair, messing it up just a little bit before it went back to its flattened form.

'_I wish I had never met L, if I hadn't I wouldn't be going through this, this whatever it is'_ I thought darkly, before shaking my head, trying to rid my head of those dark thoughts.

I looked up when I felt a raindrop fall onto my head. I frowned, cursing Mother Nature for making it rain now of all times; I pulled up my hood, pulled out my earbuds and plugged in into my phone. I clicked on Pandora, not wanting to have to choose my songs, before allowing the music to wash over me.

As I walked to school, I let my mind wander. _'I honestly don't know what to do. I have no clue as to why I feel this way, why I want L to accept me for me and not the boy I portray everyday; I don't know why of all people, L was the one who caused this tidal wave of emotions. I'm so bewildered, about everything. Everything that has happened that led to this: the night I met L and instead of feeding off of him, I kissed him; the day I made that stupid bet with him and won; the morning I forced L to wear that collar; the afternoon when I kissed him yet again because I was jealous of some boy. All these events are the reasons why I'm so baffled.'_

'_I know for a fact it's not love; I can't love. It's just not in my blood to care for others, especially given what I am.'_ I mused to myself. _'Or __**can**__ you?'_ A voice questioned my claims. That question caused a snort to escape from my nose, _'I'm a demon; demons don't love. Never could, have, nor would.'_ I refuted that voice before I noticed a new song play.

"When the days are cold. And the cards all fold. And the saints we see, are all made of gold." I tilted my head when I heard the sentence; _'All the saints we see are all made of gold? What a joke. There's no such things as saints, or loving people. We all have motives, we all want something, and we're all selfish. If there was a saint that was made of gold, I would have seen a god or goddess.'_

"When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail, Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale." I frowned when I heard that sentence ring true to the bone; blood does run stale, and I would know first-hand how stale it can get if you wait too long.

"I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you, But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide." I closed my eyes and stopped walking when I realized a startling fact, _'It's true. I do want to hide the truth; I do want to shelter L. I don't want him to see the beast that I try to hide. I don't want him to hate me more than he already does.' _

"No matter what we breed. We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come." _'That's right. No matter how good are intentions are, we still want something in return; it's how greed was created.'_ I thought in shock.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide." I looked down at the sidewalk, feeling the rain pelt against my head, but I took no notice of it, too lost in my thought to comprehend anything. _'If L looked into my eyes, he would see past the façade I display, see past the smart, handsome student that everyone wants to date, and be. If he actually took a moment to actually know me, the real me, not the person who makes intelligible grades, and has a load of fangirls, but the true me. I wonder if he could understand'_ I contemplated.

"Don't get too close, its dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide." I laughed bitterly when the artist sang that line. _'Oh yes, that truly fits me. There's nothing inside me, no bright light, no shining sun, nothing but darkness. Perhaps, that is one of the many reasons why I'm pushing L away. Maybe, just maybe, I don't want him to see the darkness that dwells within me.' _

"Curtain's call, Is the last of all. When the lights fade out, All the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave, and the masquerade. Will come calling out, at the mess you've made."

"Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you, Don't wanna hide the truth." I gazed at the dark grey sidewalk, brown eyes unfocused as I concentrated on the lyrics that rang true to my soul, my life. _'I don't want to let L down; I don't want to hurt L. I never wanted to do anything that would cause L misery and pain, but I did because I'm a creature from hell; a demon that lives off of chaos, fear, misery, and pain. And no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I always end up hurting L, even when that wasn't the goal.'_

_'Everything I do, everything I've done has been all for L; to please L, to capture his attention, everything. Yet, no matter how much effort I put into one thing, no matter how much I want to tell L everything about me, it always ends in failure.' _

"No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. They say it's what you make; I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go."

A chuckle left my lips, my eyes shining with amusement, _'How accurate this song is; describing my emotions and giving me the answers I've been denying. I need to let L go, but I know I won't, instead I'll pull him close and never let go. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.'_

"Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, Unless you show me how." _'I've never loved in my whole life, never loved my family, never loved an animal, heck! I never loved another human being; but maybe, just maybe, L can show me how to love; how to care; how to feel. L could possibly show me how to live life with emotions instead of without them.'_ I concentrated onto the hope that was steadily rising from within my very being; from within the place that I thought was cold as ice; from within the soul that I thought I had lost long ago.

"When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close; it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide" I looked up when I heard the song come to an end and saw something that raised my hopes to the highest peak; there, in the sky, was a bright, shining sun breaking through the dark clouds, fighting to light the world with its warmth and love.

I felt my lips curl up into a smile before I turned and maintained my walk to school, feeling a burden I had been carrying lift off of me. _'Perhaps there's still time to turn things around and make amends with L. We can call a truce, and start a friendship that will, hopefully, develop into something more. Yes, I'd like that; I really would.'_ I looked up into the now clear blue sky, realizing that no matter how bad times are, there's always an end to it; there's always a light at the end of tunnel.

_'What a gnarled tunnel'_ I mused, feeling a true smile worm its way onto my face. _'Yes, what a truly twisted tunnel this is.'_

Author Notes: And that's a wrap! So what do you think? Questions, suggestions, improvements? Review and tell this writer (points to me) what you think. Thank you again for reading/reviewing/commenting. So, now you know what Light is; are you shocked, surprised? I honestly thought it was pretty obvious about what he was, given that he is a creature from hell, so yeah. Then again, I'm the writer so of course it would be obvious to me. The song you all hear playing was: "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. **All credit goes to Imagine Dragons for the song.** Well, thanks again. I hope you all had a lovely feast. LYF666 flying away

**Important Please Read**

I'm putting up another poll, this one about L's feelings this time, I hope you all can try to find the time to vote. I'll close on **11/30/13, so **please vote! Thanks for listening to my rambles and stuff. Happy Turkey Day everyone!


	7. Chapter 6 Listen to your heart

A boy with a secret

Chapter 6

Listen to your Heart

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters; I only own this story's plot. **Author Note: **Hey everyone, I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving; I just wanted to shout out a quick thank to these people: **PassingBye, ShyPenuin, Maki-chan, bellatrics, bookgirl98, mac2, purpleme6, ****SB-KMS-OSN-OHSHC-EDLA,** and** Twilightcrystalflame **. Thank you guys for favoring/reviewing/ following.I appreciate for reassuring me that this story wasn't horrible. I especially wanted to thank this amazing person for not only helping me improve my story, but also be the generally wonderful person she is. Thank you **High on the Rainbow**, you're amazing, and I wish you well for yourself and your boyfriend.

Now that I have recognized everyone **(Sorry for waiting this long to recognize you, I just had to let you all know how much I appreciate what you guys have done for me before I forgot) **here's chapter 6 of, "A boy with a secret." I give you: Listen to your Heart

**Light's Point Of View**

After that very enlightening walk to school, I spent the rest of the school day trying to get L alone to settle all the problems we had and put it behind us, but it seemed fate had other plans, for the both of us.

Not only did I have my fangirls being more clingy than usual, but it seemed like everytime I rounded a corner there was always someone there, whether it be boy or girl, trying to converse with me. To put it simply, fate kept me as far away from L as possible; to say it was irritating would be a **huge** underestimate.

Once the school bell rang, I shot out of the classroom as fast as a missile. As I walked outside, I noticed a crowd gathered right in front of the gates, conveniently blocking it; I growled in irritation as I pushed my way through the crowd that blocked the exit, also searching for black, messy hair.

As I broke free from the tight cramped space, I paced forward. Once mid-way, I looked back and noticed couldn't see the school anymore; I stopped and leaned against a very convenient wall.

Once I was situated, I started to wait for L to come by. I checked the time every few minutes, wondering how long it would take for him to finally show; Five minutes soon turned into ten minutes which soon turned into fifteen minutes before I finally lost all patience I had gathered.

'_Where the hell is the walking panda?! I've been waiting for-fucking-ever!'_ I roared inside my head, glaring daggers at the opposite store.

As I stood there silently fuming, I entirely missed the erotic scent of the panda stopping right in front of me until I was pushed, harshly might I add, against the brick wall behind me.

I looked up shocked at being taken by surprise until my eyes met his; Brown clashed with black, one with surprise shining in them, the other with anger burning so bright that even the devil would be proud. I blinked, flinching back when I saw those hate-burning eyes pierce mine.

'_Uh-Oh, I think I may have pissed him off more than I knew'_ was the only thought I could process before I literally faced a back-lashing, fiery hell.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?! The fucking king of this fucking world?! HUH?! You think you can walk over me like DIRT!" and just to emphasize how angry he was, L slammed me against the wall between each period.

"You THINK you can USE me and then throw me away like some fucking WHORE! Do you have such a big ego that you think that's ALRIGHT! Well guess fucking what? IT'S NOT! It's not RIGHT, and it sure as HELL is not FINE! I have had ENOUGH of your fucking BULLSHIT! NO FUCKING MORE! I am not going to sit by and fucking TAKE IT!" L seethed.

"I AM NOT A TOY, A WHORE, A PROSTITUTE, NOR AM I YOUR FUCKING PET! I AM A HUMAN FUCKING BEING! I actually have EMOTIONS unlike a sick fuck like YOU! And if you can't see that then YOU'RE FUCKING BLIND!"

Silence, followed by tension, soon filled the air between us, wrapping it arms around us, suffocating us to the brink of insanity. L was panting, taking in as much air as possible to probably continue his screaming rant that would make even a grown man cower.

I stood there feeling shocked, hurt, and guilty; honestly, I felt more guilt than anything and it probably showed. _'I deserve this,'_ I thought shamefully. _'I deserve this and so much more for making L feel this way. He's right; he's a human being, he's not a toy, not emotionless, nor cold. L has a heart and it __**beats**__. It doesn't matter that he doesn't portray his emotions, I do the same thing, and it just proves he actually some, unlike me.'_

I looked down at the concrete bitterly, wishing I could go back in time and change my actions; warn my past-self that hurting L would just lead to a life filled with guilt, misery, and pain. I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, turned my head sideways, and braced myself for the blows, both verbally and physically, that would surely come, but none came; all I heard was silence and fast paced breathing.

I looked down only to meet pain filled obsidian staring deeply at me, almost as if trying to see my soul with such a gaze. I felt my heart beat speed up so fast, I thought it would jump right out of my chest.

He looked up at me, mouth stretched into a straight line before letting go of my shirt. "S-Stay away from me Yagami. You already caused enough problems, no need to add to it." L murmured softly before turning around and heading off.

All I could do was gawk at L's retreating form, wanting to chase after him and make him understand, but my legs wouldn't listen to my command.

I opened my mouth, wanting to call out to L and make him stop and listen; listen to my reasons, my explanations, my insecurities, just listen to everything I have to say, but no sound came out. All I could do was gape at thin air, for L had disappeared from my sight a while ago.

I blinked once, twice, then thrice before I finally got my legs to start moving, and although it was jerky movements, it was movements none the less; I looked back at the place where L had retreated to before I turned and headed towards my own destination.

'_I hate myself now,'_ I thought sourly as I continued my walk towards home, keeping my head down, and my eyes downcast as I did so.

'_And yet, I know I deserve this. I did so much to him… Honestly, this is mercy compared to what L could have done to me. He could have hit me and said he couldn't ever love a guy like me, he could have used everything I did to him and blackmail me. Yet, L instead just told me to stay away.' _

I concentrated on my feet that kept moving, bluntly ignoring my depressed monologue.

'_That's even worse!'_ A voice screeched in my head. I winced, wishing I could deny that statement but, _'why deny something that's true?'_ I sighed despairingly, wishing yet again I could go back in time and change my actions.

'_But you can't go back in time, and you can't change the outcome. You played the cards, you pay the price.'_ I laughed acidly, _'How fucking true.'_

I continued to gaze sadly at the concrete, so lost in thought I didn't notice the tree right in front of me until I slammed into it. I groaned in pain before falling back, and just to make his life even more worse, Mother Nature decided it was time to start pouring down rain.

I sighed downheartedly, looking up at the darkened sky with dull eyes, feeling the rain pelt against my face. _'I hate life, I hate life I hate me, I hate fate, I hate life, I hate me, I hate life, I hate-'_

I didn't know how long I sat there in the harsh weather; I didn't feel the ache in my body from the wrestle with the tree; I didn't realize how cold and wet I had gotten; all I could comprehend was that life, fate, Mother Nature, and the only guy I have ever truly loved hated me.

'_Why me?'_ I thought, feeling hopelessness wash over me like the pelting rain that hit me. I closed my eyes as I felt a teardrop slid down my face, but to any bystanders it might have looked like a raindrop sliding down the handsome man's face.

After sitting there for god knows how long, I forced my body up, not even shivering as I felt my wet uniform stick to my body. I looked around, trying to figure out how long until I got home when I saw my house a few blocks down.

I commanded my freezing legs to move and, fortunately, they obeyed that order. I kept my head down, trying to stop the rain from getting in my eyes, and continued my forever walk.

I opened the door to my house and was attacked by hugs. "Light! Are you alright?! What happened? Did you get jumped?!" Sayu cried.

My mother forced her off me before wrapping her arms around me, "Oh! I was so worried Light! When you didn't show up at your usual time we got so worried! Oh you poor thing, you got stuck in that horrible weather out there didn't you? I'll go and get you some towls," Mother said, removing her arms and moving away to get some towels, but my hand shot out preventing her from moving.

"Don't," I murmured softly. "I'll get it myself," I whispered before I let go of her wrist and started making my way up the stair towards my room.

"Light? A-are you alright?" I heard my mother call. I stopped as I opened my door, "I'm fine," I replied before shutting my door and locking it for good measures.

I set my wet messenger bag down before walking into the bathroom and stripping my clothes; I then turned on the shower. Once it was warmed up, I stepped into it and let the warm water heat up my cold body.

As I stood in there, water cascading down my back, I put my head against the tiles wall, before I finally let go off all my inhibitions. I closed my eyes as tears escaped them, for once in my life feeling _**weak**_ and worthless.

'_I'm so sorry L' _I thought sorrowfully. '_I'm so fucking sorry for everything I've done, everything I've said. I'm so, so sorry L' _I felt all the guilt, shame, pain, and sadness I had been holding in flow out of me like a streaming river.

I let out a silent scream, wishing I could just die right now.

I slid down, pulling my knees to chest before crying, crying for all the misdeeds I did; for all the pain I caused L; for all the cruel things I said to him; for humiliating him for just being different, and brave; I cried for I had lost the one thing that could have actually made me happy.

'_I'm sorry L,_' I thought brokenly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**L's Point Of View**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked away; I just walked away.

I didn't want to look at him anymore, didn't want to see how much my words had affected him, didn't want to see the guilt swarming those chocolate eyes, didn't want to touch him and know I wouldn't be touched in return, didn't want to smell that enticing smell that is purely Light, didn't want to hear his silent pleas, I didn't want to know, to hold, someone that could never _love_, and never love _me._

I took in a deep, shaky breath, fighting the urge to just sit and cry; fighting the urge to run back to Light and hear what he has to say and hold him and be held in return. I fought with the strength of warrior to not give _in_, not give _up_ and run back and hear his explanations about why he caused all these problems.

'_Maybe if you go back, he could explain his actions. And maybe we could put this behind us, and start a new, fresh beginning. We could start out as friends and maybe develop into something more?' _A voice whispered in my head.

I snorted at the absurdity, and impossibility of that statement.

'_That's just wishful thinking. Even if we did put this behind us and start as friends, who's to say he won't take advantage of it? Who's to say if we tried being more than friends he won't use me then leave me? If you can find evidence that anything won't happen, I'll give it a try; but if you can't then I'm not risking my life, body, or heart for it.' _

I heard a tired sigh in response to that rant; I snorted. '_Great! Now not only am I obsessing with the, "What ifs," but I'm also imagining voices inside my head. This is just wonderful, if I thought I wasn't insane before this just disproves that theory.' _ I thought, snickering softly at how anyone could possibly think I was _sane._

I shook my head, silently questioning my level of sanity before I continued my walk towards home. I was a few blocks away from my house when the sky opened up and let down a huge downpour.

"Shiz!" I cursed, grabbing my backpack and pulling it over my head before dashing through the rain and towards my house. I slammed opened the door before shutting it to keep the cold wind from coming in.

I pulled down my backpack while shaking my hair to rid it of the excess water. I looked in the hallway mirror to see my already messed up hair even crazier.

I growled in annoyance, knowing how bad it was to comb the dang thing.

'_I hate hair and how it won't stay down !' _I thought angrily as I tried to pat it down, but it was no use. _'I swear! It's like it has a mind of its own¹! Or maybe it just really likes to defy gravity,'_ I thought darkly, glaring at my hair just for kicks.

I sighed before I made my way towards my room to get changed. I slid out of my black skinny jeans and black Veil Brides tee, before sliding on blue jeans and my signature white long sleeved tee-shirt.

Once dressed, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to hunt for some sweets. I slid out a pastry cake I had bought yesterday before grabbing a fork, unwrapping the cake, and taking a huge slice and shoved in into my mouth.

I moaned when I tasted the sweetened frosting, licking the fork before grabbing another piece. As I ate, I hooked up the radio before turning it on, letting the music wash over me and soothe my erratic mind.

Once I was situated, I let my mind wander back onto the incident, '_Was Light really guilty? Or was he faking it to deceive me into actually thinking he cared? Did he really have a true, __VALID__ reason for treating me like crap? Or was it just some pathetic excuse to try and make me __THINK __he had a reason?' _I unconsciously bit my lip, dark eyes turning glazed as I got lost in thought.

'_Does Light even care how I feel? Does he even care that the whole time he ignored me, I felt like I was nothing? That I felt I held no value what so ever. Does he care? Did he?' _I kept repeating the question, turning it over and over until I felt an on-coming headache. I sighed messaging my temples, hoping it would ease the tension.

'_God, I'm so confused! First I hate him, next minute I want his attention and kisses, and then the next minute I want him out of my life, and now, now I just want answer these questions that keeping haunting me. I want to know __**why**__ he chose me to play with when he could have had anyone he wanted; I want to know __**why**__ I'm so obsessed with him; I want to know __**why**__ he kissed me just to ignore me the next day; I want to know __**why**__, why I feel so conflicted about how I feel. No matter how I look at this, no matter what I come up with, nothing makes sense. Nothing fits the missing puzzle piece, and no matter how hard I look at it, no matter how much I analyze it, I can't find the piece.'_

I sighed, pulling at my hair trying to get rid of the irritation that was steadily rising within me, before I finally took notice of the silence.

I frowned, wondering where the music had gone before I heard it start up again.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea" I sat up straighter when I heard that last part.

'_That's… true. I did get a notion from the look in Light's eyes. When I looked into them, I saw all the guilt lying out there, clear for the world to see. I saw how much my words had affected him, but I also saw acceptance. Does, __**no did**__, Light accept that he deserved that?' _I questioned before I continued to listen to the song.

"You've built a love but that love falls apart; your little piece of heaven turns to dark"

I couldn't help but smile softly at that, '_That is also correct, when Light finally kissed me, he then promptly ignored me; for a month. But, perhaps it was because he was scared. He did scream "no" if I recall; maybe that is, __**no was**__, the reason.' _I shook my head, trying to correct my words into past tense, not future or hope tense.

"Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you" I snapped my attention to the radio, black eyes widening. '_Light didn't call for me! If he had I would have heard! But… calling doesn't have to be vocally, or said in words. Sometimes, calling can be physically, or submitted through another form. L-Like when he was pleading with his eyes. Wait, h-he was calling for… me?'_

I sat up straight, feeling shock course its way through my body. '_He __**was**__ calling for me, calling for me to understand that-that his feelings were true. That he _**did **_feel guily, that he __**did**__ accept that he deserved that lashing. He was calling out for me to look inside and see, see how he truly felt, for words could not have expressed how Light must have felt.'_

"Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do" I tilted my head, eyes glazed as I got lost in not only my thoughts, but memories as well.

'_That-That's accurate information right there. I-I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. No matter how much I hated Light, I couldn't do anything because-because I wouldn't? I couldn't because I wouldn't, __**no won't**__, hurt Light. I-I can't.' _I gasped as I started to finally put the pieces together.

"I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye." I closed my eyes as the singer sang that part, wishing I had thought before I had acted on my anger. '_God! Telling Light to stay away is the equivalent of saying goodbye. I-I just ruined any chances we had of forming a truce didn't I? And all because I got too hot-headed and wouldn't listen to reason. You __**always**__ listen to reason, no matter what!' _I silentlyberated myself over and over; cursing myself for not listening to his explanations.

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea" I looked down, feeling sadness and guilt surge over me. '_If we both hadn't been so hot-headed, and actually took the time to sort out our differences, we wouldn't be in situation. We could have actually been friends and maybe in time, we could have been more than friends. W-we could have been lovers,' _I felt my cheeks heat up from that revelation.

"They're swept away and nothing is what is seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams"

I looked out the window as the song continued to play, I looked past the raindrops, and the dark silent houses, looked past it all and instead focused on Light. '_I remember how he kissed me: as if all that mattered was that moment, as if nothing else existed but the two of us, and we were well in our own little word. And then that beautiful moment we shared was gone, because he decided he didn't want me to… what? What didn't he want me to see, to hear?' _I huffed out a sigh, but couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I thought of that kiss.

"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do."

"I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why. But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye."

"And there are voices, That want to be heard. So much to mention, But you can't find the words" This caused me to laugh out loud.

'_Well that voices part is realistically true! I guess I wasn't as insane as I thought. But… it holds accuracy to it, I wanted to tell Light how I truly felt, how I had felt so useless, vulnerable, weak, and so alone. When he ignored me, it broke my heart, and even though I never mentioned it, I felt it every second of the day. But, like the song said, I couldn't find the right words to express how I felt.' _

'_How are you supposed to? How do you find the right words that portray every emotion you feel? How do you tell the one you love that you were so scared when they wouldn't look or even glance at you that you even thought death was better than the pain you had felt? How?' _I contemplated each question before I realized what I said. '_L-l-love! I love Light? I…love Light. I... Love him? D-d-do I?'_

"The scent and magic, the beauty that's been. When love was wilder then the rain." I gaped at the window. '_D-d-do I? Do I l-lo-love Light?_' I felt my cheeks get redder at the repeated word, "Love."

"Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do." I took in a deep shaky breath when I finally found the missing piece. _**'I'**_

"I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why. But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye." I gripped it with a shaking hand, _**'Love'**_

"Listen to your heart, ooh. I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why. But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye." Before I put it where it belonged, _**'Light'**_

I took in a deep, gasping breath when I saw the whole picture: I saw us together, his arms wrapped around my waist, looking at me with love shining brightly in his warm eyes, and I returned that look with as much intensity.

'_I love Light Yagami; I'm in love with Light Yagami, the most poular boy in school, the smartest guy out there, and the most charisma man you have ever met. __**I'm in love,'**_ I started grinning like a loon, happy that I put the puzzle together, happy that I answered most of the questions that plagued my head, happy that I figured it out and still have time to make everything right for me, for _**us.**_

I looked out the window, feeling lighter than I had in days, and Mother nature must have felt it too, for a sun had broken through the clouds and lit up the world like a glowing star.

'_A new start, a fresh beginning. We'll make it through if we try, I know we will,' _and with that confidence in mind, I started to work on the mountain of homework, yet the smile never left my face.

Notes**:** Wow… I thought 14 pages was amazing, try 4,000 words just for this (points to story) I'm amazed, Truly amazed. Well, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. **Song is not mine! All credit go to DHT. Song title: "Listen to your heart" by DHT. Oh! and sorry for the curse words, i didn't mean to offen you guys. If it bothers you review and tell me, or PM me. Thanks :) **1) I have no claim to this saying, i read it from someone and I can't remember who so **Sentence does not belong to me, I give full credit who ever made that sentence.**

With love to all, Yaoi Fangirl.

P.S: **Did the story fit in with l's emotion?** I thought it did, but give me a heads up if it didn't. **I'm sorry if this isn't the song you wanted**, I just chose what I thought fit the best.


	8. Chapter 7 Truce

A boy with a secret

Chapter 7

Truce

Disclaimer: Death note does not belong to me, nor do the characters. **Thanks to all who reviewed and gave me reassurance, "Listen to your Heart," went well with L's POV in Chapter 6.** I am soo sad to tell you all this but** this story** is coming to an **end** soon, spefically **at chapter 9** or **chapter 10 ** . I'm so sorry, and thank you all for reading. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 7, "Truce." **This might be shorter than my other chapters, and I'm sorry, but I need it to be this way.**

**L's Point Of View**

After that self-proclaimed confidence, the weekend went by with nervousness and anxiousness prominent in the air. '_I'm scared' _I thought as I stared out the window_, but I'm also worried; scared that things won't go as planned, and worried that Light wouldn't agree to the truce.' _I admitted to myself on Sunday morning, biting my thumbnail to try and ease the anxiety I felt bubbling within me_._ '_I'll just have to wait for Monday to come to know whether or not I can do it.'_

When Monday finally came around the corner, I was as fidgety as someone with ADHD; I tapped my feet, wrung my hands, and bit my thumbnail a lot. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down when I saw the school building looming ahead as I walked, '_It'll be alright. I'm sure once Light hears my apology he'll want to talk everything out and get it straightened,' _I reassured myself, yet it didn't abolish the nervousness that I felt.

When I passed through the gates, I knew my skin had gone paler than normal due to the anxiety I was feeling; my eyes darted around the school, searching for Light, but was rewarded with only disappointment.

'_Maybe he's in first period,'_ I guessed before making my way towards that location. Once I walked in, I found my guess had been correct, however I wish I hadn't been, for the sight that greeted me made me want to go back in time and erase all former actions.

There Light was in his seat, looking like utter shit. His perfect hair was for once frazzled up; his lower eyelids held dark, appalling bangs; his eyes… his eyes were the most terrifying thing to look at. There was nothing in it, no emotion, no twinkle, nothing but a sunken dullness that even had his fangirls turning away in disgust.

'_I hurt him that bad? Just because I said some truthful words?_' I thought, feeling guilt bubble up. _'I didn't mean to make him like that, I just wanted him to realize he couldn't walk over me and expect nothing to happen.' _

I frowned, shaking my head trying to remind myself that he was at fault just as much as I was. I sighed, took in a deep shaky breath, all the while reminding myself that the sooner I go over there and ask to talk, the sooner we put this whole mess behind us. Yet, for some unknown reason, I couldn't get my legs to move in his direction.

'_Move_!' I ordered them, but nothing happened. I scowled, wondering where my so called, "Confidence," had gone now that I needed it the most. '_Stupid confidence_!' I huffed softly before forcing my legs to move, yet when I finally started getting them to do the task, it felt like each step took forever; it also caused the trepidation and fear I had pushed aside to rise back up.

'_I-I can do this! I can do this! I just have to talk to him, sort everything out, and we'll have our alliance,'_ I chanted over, and over like a prayer until I finally arrived in front of Light's desk.

I took in a quick breath, let it out, forcing myself to relax the tension that was evident in my body; as I did so, Light took no notice of my dilemma or I.

Building up my courage, bravery, and other helpful emotions, I opened my mouth and spoke, "Light?" This caught the miserable boy's attention.

He turned his head, somber brown eyes meeting nervous, yet confident obsidian eyes. Light's eyes widen, showing just how surprised he was. "L?" He whispered, brown eyes wide.

I couldn't help the retort that escaped my mouth, "That's my name, Light." Light blinked once, twice before promptly falling out of his chair due to excess shock.

I quickly helped Light off the ground, worried even though my face did not show it. Light blinked at my outstretched hand before taking it and standing up. "Thanks L," Light said brushing himself off. "You're very welcome, Light" I replied, trying to keep the worry and nervousness out of my voice.

An awkward silence soon filled the atmosphere between us. I shifted around, brushing my shoes together creating a squeak as I did so; Light wasn't much better, brushing his hands through his hair, eyes darting all over the place before meeting mine, then darted away again.

Light coughed softly, shifting from his right foot, to his left. "So…" Light trailed off awkwardly, I couldn't help the snicker that left my upturned mouth. "So?" I easily replied, raising one eyebrow.

Light huffed softly, before meeting my gaze, "What did you need?" He asked softly. '_Riiiight. I'm supposed to ask him to talk now.'_ This time, I coughed softly, shifting again as I did so. "Would you like to-" I cut myself off, feeling heat rise to my face; I took in another deep breath, trying to gather my wits, and courage.

"Would I like to what?" Light asked, tilting his head, but never letting go of my stare.

I shifted again, feeling so awkward, "Would you like to t-" I cut myself off _**again**_. I sighed, trying my best to gain some confidence, and ask Light to talk. '_Easier said than done_,' I thought bitterly, '_How do I know if he's not going to laugh at this question, and make my life a living hell again?' _I frowned, shaking my head before I tried asking the question, "Would you like to t-ta-" I clamped my mouth shut, feeling so flustered and frustrated.

Light looked at me with amusement shining in his eyes. "Would I like to what L-kun?" Light asked, a soft smile curling at the corners of his lips. I looked up, panda eyes widening before I finally stuttered out, "Would you like to t-talk?" Light cocked his head sideways, "Yes, I would." Light finally replied after a moment's pause.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "After school? At the park that's five blocks down the road?" I asked. Light nodded in agreement. "Good, I shall see you after school then, Light-chan." I replied before walking towards my seat as the other students filed in, never noticing the beam of happiness that literally lighted up his face like the fourth of July.

Once class started, I couldn't help the excitement and happiness that bubbled up in my chest. _'I have a chance to patch the holes, fix the broken parts, and make everything right. I just hope everything goes alright,'_ I thought, but was reassured by a confident voice, _'It will._' I smiled at the confidence that the voice spoke with, agreeing with it wholeheartedly. _'Yes, everything will be fine; I know it.'_

Light's POV

'_He asked me to talk. My mate, my smart, feisty, forgiving mate asked me to talk!' _I thought excitedly, a blinding smile sliding onto my face to show my happiness. I couldn't help the smile that sat upon my face, couldn't help calm my fast beating heart, I couldn't help anything, and I honestly didn't want to.

'_This is my chance at redemption; to prove I'm not the asshole I was before, to prove I can love, and to prove I do love L, and always will.' _

I kept smiling throughout all my classes, oblivious to the lustful and envious faces that were shot at me from that one smile. As I made my way through my classes, I couldn't keep my eyes focused on the teacher; instead they wandered towards a certain delectable panda.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, couldn't break the spell he had cast on me, _'Do I even want to?'_ I asked myself even though I already knew the answer, _'No, and nor would I change it.'_ So basically, I spent the rest of the day grinning like a loon, couldn't pay attention, and was so oblivious; that pretty much sums up the portion of my day.

When the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I thought it was the sound of angels singing, I was _**that**_ happy. _'Well, technically, angels __**are**__ real'_ I countered that statement, before letting it go, instead I focused on finding L. Once I had found him, we headed out the gates, and to the park; When we arrived, we found an empty bench and sat on it.

An uncomfortable silence soon filled the air. "So…" I trailed off. "Sooo…." L replied, just as uneasy as I. Stillness then resumed its position as the alpha; I shifted trying to figure out how to express how sorry I was, but couldn't find an answer. I let a scowl grace my features, shifting once more. "Light… I'm s-" L started before I swiftly, and mercilessly, cut him off.

I turned my body towards him, and looked him straight in the eye, wanting him to see how truthful I was going to be.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry L! You did nothing wrong! If anything, I should be apologizing to you. And I am: I'm sorry L for everything I've done, and said. I know no amount of apologizes will ever repay the time you spent in misery, but please know I never meant to cause you _**this**_ much harm, pain, and grief. It started off as something that could challenge me, something that was actually worth fighting; I never meant it to escalate into something that was not only plain out wrong, but potentially dangerous as well."

I never meant anything I said: you aren't an emo-freak, you're just different from the rest-" I was cut off by L's annoyed expression, "Oh so now I'm different? That makes everything soo much better!" The sarcasm was easily detected.

I frowned before shaking my head, "I didn't mean it _**that**_ way and, before you interrupt, I meant you were the first one to actually challenge me, both physically like our tennis match, and mentally like our banters we shoot back and forth at each other."

"You were the first one to actually intrigue me, to actually make me _**work**_ to understand you. You don't realize how much of a mystery you are L, and that's why you intrigued me;

I couldn't read you, sure I could make you tick, but I could never make out back lash against except that one time, but it doesn't count. You're an enigma, and I have yet to even get some kind of reading on you."

I stopped to take a breath before continuing, loving L's surprised expression. "Those aren't the only reason that I meant you were different, I also meant it was just purely you. You didn't follow the crowd, didn't try to dress and impress, you're just _**you**_. That is the main reason why you're different, but I can't talk now can I?" I asked amused.

L snorted, "No, you can't, can you?" L asked bemusedly. I grinned, "Nope." I met L's eyes shining with unhidden amusement which caused a warm feeling to swell within my chest. We both grinned at each other, gazing deeply into each other's' eyes before snapping out of our stupor and turning our heads away; redness could be found on _**both**_ our cheeks.

Silence filled the air again, but less delicate and more… _**right**_. After a few minutes, L began speaking, "But I _**do**_ have to be sorry Light. I hurt your feelings when I slammed you against that wall; I know I did because I saw guilt, and pain in your eyes. So, I'm sorry Light, but I'm not sorry for calling you out. You deserved that for treating me like crap, but I could have been more polite instead of throwing curses after curses at you." L looked at me, met my eyes, and I saw the guilt and sadness shining brightly in them, but I also saw stubbornness mixed into the batch.

I grinned before replying, "You're right, I _**did**_ deserve it; I was an asshole and someone needed to knock me down a peg or two, and you just happened to be that person. But I did deserve it, so you're forgiven" I finished that statement, purposely adding in that last part in hopes of also being forgiven.

I looked at L, meeting his eyes and I knew that I was forgiven. "You are also forgiven Light. We started off wrong, perhaps we can try again? A newer, fresher start?" L asked hope filling his voice, I looked over and smiled a TRUE smile, one that had never happened until I met L.

"Yes, I'd like that. That is, if _**you**_ want that?" I couldn't help but ask again, wanting to make sure I reading L right.

I wasn't disappointed; L snorted and shot me an amused glance, "No, not at _**all**_ Light! I just offered a new start because I wanted to get your hopes up!" I chuckled at his sarcastic comment, "Oh hush you sarcastic panda!" I exclaimed, all the while smiling.

L shot me a grin that made him look even more stunning, "That's me. I wonder, though, what are _**you**_, Mr. Popular," L teased, I chuckled, his laughter joining in with mine.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." I replied while holding out my hand. "Truce? Because I'd really like to get to know you, the TRUE L, not the cold, calculating one I see everyday," I asked, praying to whatever entity that he would accept. L watched me closely, looking for something, '_Decieve, probably'_ I thought as I met his eyes, trying to portray the truth non-verbally; he must have accepted what he saw for not a moment later, he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Truce; but only if you promise to not only deceive, or harm me, but to also show me the REAL Light, not Mr. Boy with a secret." L stated his terms, and I agreed, "Fair enough." Once we had shook on it we both sat down, trying to figure out what to do.

I looked over at L, wondering what he was thinking before proposing, "L? Can we met everyday after school, if you have nothing to do of course, and just talk? Get to know each other away from public eye?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer. L nodded in agreement, and then stood up, "I have to get going now Light. Tomorrow we shall meet, correct?" He gave me a glance for confirmation and I nodded, "Definitely." I responded as I also picked up my items.

"Bye L," I called as I started walking towards my home. "Goodbye Light," L responded as he made his way home as well. I walked home, feeling warmth spread throughout my whole body giving me this pleasant tingling feeling, especially in my back. I looked up as I walked, smiling as I felt my once cold as ice heart melt into a warm _**beating**_ one. '_Things are going to get better now. It's a new beginning, and I won't fuck this up. I swear it'_ and as I looked up into the bright, blue sky, I was glad for the one thing that I actually did right.

**L POV**

As I walked, I felt all negative feelings that had been brewing beneath the surface wash away, _'The storm has passed, and now the flowers will begin to bloom once more.'_ I smiled at that metaphor, feeling the once heavy burden lift its weight off my chest.

'_We started out good so far, the only thing I hope is that we continue in this direction,'_ but as I looked up at the cloudless sky, I couldn't help but be glad for one thing that had happened today.

_BOTH POV'S_

'**The truce was definitely an amazing way to start out.'**

Notes: Finished! Yay! Go me, go me, go me, GO! :) Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring. I appreciate all you guys have done. Well, look for the next chapter in a week. With love to all, Yaoi Fangir666

**Important: Like I said in the Disclaimer, I'm ending the story at chapter 9 or 10, so I'm sorry and hope you guys have enjoyed this story.**


	9. Chapter 8 Trouble in Paradise

A boy with a secret

Chapter 8

Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters. I, however do own this story, and its plot :) Thank you all for reviewing, and suggesting things I didn't think of; it really makes me happy. **I'm ending the story at chapter 10. **Sorry for inappropriate words, if you don't like it please review and let me know. Well, enjoy!

**L Point Of View**

Finally the weapons ceased firing, the blood stopped spilling, and the world was silent. Silent, and peaceful. That was the state the universe was in after Light's and I's truce, and I agreed wholeheartedly with it.

I let a smile grace my normally stoic face as I waited by hell's gates for Light to walk to the park _together_. I felt giddiness build up inside me as I thought that amazing word, "_together_." I can say that and know it's true and so,_ so **right**_. I didn't know my smile had gotten wider as I was so lost in the memories, the _good_ memories.

**~Flashback~**

"_What's your favorite color?" I asked Light as we sat on the swings. He looked at me with a smile gracing his handsome face, and an eyebrow raised. "Really L? That's the best a genius like you can come up with? And here I thought you were the, ah what was?, Oh! The 'Great L Lawliet'?" He teased; I flushed in embarrassment and huffed out a breath. _

"_I am a genius, Mr. Popular, you just can't stand that I'm better than you," I commented, flashing him a cheeky smirk. Light scoffed, softly smiling, "You? Better than moi? I don't think so panda; I'm better, and that's the truth," He replied. I rolled my eyes, but decided to try again. _

"_So? What is it?" I questioned, turning to face him. Light looked at me, staring intensely before looking towards the sky. "Black," Light mumbled, I frowned, straining my ears to hear his answer._

"_What? I didn't hear that," I enquired. Light flushed ducking his head before meeting my eyes, "Black… that's my favorite color," He said, louder. _

_I frowned tilting my head, "Why? You don't look like someone who would like black," I query, trying to figure out why Light would like a color like black. Light snorted, giving me an amused expression, "Oh? And what color would fit me, L?" He asked, giving me his full attention. _

_I met his eyes, and flashed a smirk, "White," I stated certainly. Light blinked in bafflement, "White? Why?" He quizzed. "Because it means pureness and openness," I explained, smirking when I still saw his confusion. "But… I'm not any of that L. So, why would you- Oh! Oh!" Light exclaimed, the answer finally dawning on him. _

_Light shot me a glare, and got a cheeky grin in return, "You are evil, and everyone who says pandas are sweet, and nice are __**liars**__!" Light yelled, pointing a finger at me; I just burst out laughing, not caring at all. _

_He glared before tackling me onto the mulch. I yelped, giggles leaving my mouth as he ruthlessly tickled my sides. "St-st-stop!" I said between my giggles, and you want to know what he did? He smirked and told me to tell the truth about who is better. _

"_M-m-me!" I tried to get out, failing as my giggles kept interrupting my sentence. "Mmmm, let's see, no," Light denied, all the while smirking at my dilemma. _

**~End of Flashback~**

I laughed at that memory, because in the end Light, unfortunately, won and got me to say he was better. _'I'll be stronger next time!'_ I promised, but knew that I'd end up surrendering no matter what.

I sighed as I let my eyes lazily run around the area, trying to search for Light. I frowned when I noticed that there were no more students, and no sign of Light.

'_That's strange, I thought we were supposed to meet here, and head to the park. Was I mistaken?'_ I questioned, totally bewildered before shaking my head. _'No, we were supposed to meet; I wonder what were Light is?'_ I thought worriedly, I took one last look around, then turned towards the school building.

'_Perhaps he's running late?'_ I suggested, yet couldn't shake the feeling of dread creeping inside my gut. It took me five minutes to find Light, but he wasn't alone.

There Light was standing in front of some guy who had black shoulder length hair, black glasses, the uniform over-topped by a trench coat.

'_Who's he? And why the fuck is he holding Light's hand longer than necessary?! And why is he leaning into Light's space?!'_ The questions zinged by, giving me a headache, but fueling the jealousy that was boiling within.

When the guy decided to lean _way _too close for comfort, I quickly interfered. "Light! I was waiting for you," I said as I sidled by his side, intentionally brushing are shoulders, and arms together.

"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting, I didn't notice Light had company," I apologized sweetly, meeting his glasses clad eyes while giving him my best touch-him-and-die-a-very-torturous-painful-death glare I could muster.

My challenge was met with one of his own glares, more like the narrowing of eyes, but they're the same.

"No, don't be sorry. I was just talking to Light about something. Will it be alright, Light-sama?" Boy-who-will-die-very-soon-if-he-doesn't-quite-looking-at-Light-like-a-juicy-steak said, turning his attention back on Light, which made me shoot daggers, wishing looks could kill. Light blinked, nodding his head, "Yes, that will that will be fine Mikami," He replied.

This guy,_ Mikami_, nodded his head, but shot me a victorious smirk when light wasn't looking. My lips twisted into a snarl as I glared at him, wishing Light wasn't here so I could mutilate this boy, and show him Light was _**mine**_. As he turned and walked away, I couldn't stop glaring. "L? Are you alright?" Light asked as he noticed my glare.

I quickly erased all traces of the glare as I replied, "I'm fine. Come on, we need to go," My voice was cold, and I winced when I noticed his hurt expression; Light nodded, and followed me back to the gates. As we walked, a tension that we once defeated made its presence made.

I looked down at the sidewalk, trying to keep my anger and jealousy in check so I didn't screw everything up. "I'm- I'm sorry Light," I apologized stopping as I did so. Light looked at me, nodding his head, "Its fine, not like it matters," He muttered the last part bitterly.

I quickly turned my head towards him, "What's that supposed to mean?! Huh?! You think my presence is so fucking appalling that you don't want me anymore now that you have what you want!" I seethed, advancing on him.

Light instantly turned his head to meet my eyes, brown eyes hardening as I spoke, "What the fuck is the matter with you?! I haven't done, or even said anything to make you think that! Stop putting words in my mouth L, it's wrong," L snarled.

I laughed darkly, glaring at him, "Oh fucking please! Don't be a hypocrite Yagami! Before you go and preach about wrongness you better think about your actions! Because I'm 100% sure that those actions are the definition of wrong!" I screamed, trying to keep myself from lunging at him.

Light took in a deep breath, and glared coldly at me, "I honestly have no fucking clue why I decided to be friends with a bitch like you; I should have never agreed to that stupid truce because you'd just end up ruining it! You know what L? You think I'm such an asshole that you never look in the mirror to see what **YOU** are. And you want to know what you are? You're a _**freak**_, an **emo**, **worthless**, **ugly**, and should do the world a favor and _**die**_!" Light screamed, and it hurt… a lot.

I growled, "You're so fucking right! We should all listen to Mr. Popular, he knows EVERYTHING! He's so fucking smart that no one will EVER be good enough! You know what Yagami? You're right on one fucking thing, we should have never agreed to that shitty truce, because like they say, _once an asshole,_ **ALWAYS AN ASSHOLE**!" I screamed before turning around and running.

Running away from the hurt, the anger, the pain. I ran towards my sanctuary, ran towards the place where I hoped I would be safe.

I ran, but knew that I fucked everything up that we had worked on. I ran because I couldn't bear the hurt, and anger shining in Light's in eyes. I ran because I couldn't believe that something that was once beautiful, and innocent was ruined, and by me. I ran.

**Notes:** Okay, as all you have noticed, this chapter is shorter, and for that I'm truly sorry, but like I said before I need it to be this way so everything goes as planned. I finally figured out when I'm going to **end** it: _**Chapter 10. **_So, if you like this story, you're in luck :) Well, thanks for reading, again sorry for curse words. With Love to all, Yaoi Fangirl666


	10. Chapter 9 Plan Get-Light-Jealous

A boy with a secret

Chapter 9

Plan Get-Light-Jealous

Disclaimers: I don't own Death note, nor do I own the characters. Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoring, and following! It fills me with joy :) Anyway, I honestly have to say that I'm sad, and happy that this chapter is the second last chapter. I'm sad because I love how you guys really like it, and I like how I'm inspiring/helping others to write their story's/one-shot's. But, I'm also happy because it means I get to start on a new story (Woo!) Now, I'm not too sure what I want to do, but I'm thinking about either doing a Rodrick/Greg story/oneshot, or another Light/L story. It depends on how well this story goes I guess :) Well, thanks again, and enjoy!

**I'm sorry for the curse words, if you have a problem, please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**L's POV**

After that whole session of, "I hate you," and running away like the coward I was, things had resorted back the way it was before; the way things had been at the very beginning. I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to just curl up in a ball and just cry; cry and die.

Once I had ran away, I finally realized just how bad I fucked up everything; how bad I ruined what was already fragile, yet beautiful and innocent.

When I realized all that, I was consumed by my never ending guilt, by my self-hatred for allowing a simple thing such as jealousy control my actions, and my words.

I closed my eyes, stopped walking, and took in a deep shaky breath; _'Why? Why did I let the Green Eyed monster possess me? Why couldn't I just have waited until I got home to rage, instead of taking it out on Light? Why did I have to be so stupid to not realize just how weak our bond was? Why?'_ I looked down at the sidewalk dully, consumed by the, "Why's," and, "What if's."

I sighed, looking up at the brightened sky; '_Why are you so fucking happy? Why am I down here, miserable and guilty, while you're up there, happy and optimistic?'_

I scowled at the sky, wishing it was raining instead of a cloudless sky. _'It's all Mikami's fault! If he hadn't been anywhere near Light, none of this would have happened! Light and I would still be friends, we'd still meet in our park, and just talk about anything and everything! We'd still have our bond… A bond I ruined, I destroyed, I let go.'_ I sighed, shaking my head, denying all the thoughts.

'_It wasn't Mikami's fault; It was mine. I yelled at Light, I cursed at Light, I destroyed our bond, I did it, not Mikami. He wasn't there, controlling my actions; it's my body, my brain, therefore, my actions. It was all my fucking fault.'_ I clenched my hands, stopping yet again, fighting the tide wave of emotions blasting over me.

'_The truth hurts, that's why people lie, because it causes more pain, more misery, than a lie ever will.'_ I laughed bitterly.

'_How fucking true,'_ I thought, staring at the pavement, wishing I could go back and time, and erase my actions, erase my words.

'_The past is the past, I can't do anything about it. All I can do, is face it head on and take the consequences,'_ I closed my eyes, feeling tears rise up, and forced myself to calm down.

'_I can't do anything besides cry my life away; I have to fix things; I have to make it right, or die trying,'_ I looked up with a new found resolute before continuing my walk, trying to keep my courage from lacking.

Once I saw the school building up ahead, I quickened my pace because I knew that when I was inside, my courage would abandon me. I scanned the crowds, looking for Light before getting vetoed; I made my way towards the hallway, my courage gradually disappearing, before I spotted him.

I rejoiced silently, and made a step towards him before stopping. Mikami, wearing the same clothing as last time, siddled up by Light's side and engaged him in conservation.

I growled, cursing Mikami to the bitter parts of hell, and glared at him, wishing he would just go a-fucking-way. I glared even darker at Mikami when I saw Light smiled at him, causing my jealousy to get intense. I silent stomped inside my head when I saw them head together to class, thus abolishing my strategy.

'_God fucking damn it! See what I mean?! Mikami always, always, get's in the way! It's always his fault! Why the fuck can't Light see that Mikami wants him?! Why?!'_ I seethed, both at my failure, and thouhts, before I deflated when I heard a voice, my conscious probably, speak.

'_No, you and I both know it isn't Mikami's fault. It's yours'. You yelled at Light, you severed the ties; it's your fault you're in this position, so stop acting like a spoiled brat, and start acting like the genius boy you are. You stop complaining, and start acting, because I can tell you right now that Light can, and will do some much better than you. So, it's up to you to fix this, not blame it on some boy you're jealous of.' _I huffed out a breath, cursing my conscious to hell for being right.

'_But, it does have a point, if I really want to have a bond with Light, I have to figure out a way to get him to act, instead of me chasing him around._ _Yes, that's perfect, but how? How do I get Light to act so that we're alone? Hmm, let's see… Wait! I know how! I know the perfect way to get Light to act instead of me acting!'_ I felt an evil grin worm its way upon my face as I started plotting world domination, or that's what it would look like to bystanders anyway.

'_Yes, that would work perfectly. Not only do I get the outcome I want, but I don't have to confront him again because that didn't go to well,'_ I winced, grin falling, as I remembered the last time I got Light alone, let's just say the outcome was, ah, devastating.

**Flashback**

_I grabbed Light as he walked by the empty classroom, and pulled him in. __**"What the hell?!"**__ He yelled, I quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as I heard approaching footsteps. _

_I kept my mouth close, my hand tight, not even daring to breath; When I heard the footsteps stop, I started to panic but kept calm. Once the footsteps started to disappear, I removed my hand from Light's mouth, making a, "Keep quiet," look. _

_I pressed my ear to the door, and once I double checked the coast, I opened my mouth. __**"We need to talk, Light," **__I whispered, as I turned to face him. Light glared coldly at me, __**"Oh? So, now you want to talk? You going to actually let me speak instead of overriding me with your voice? Do I actually get to defend myself? Well? Or you going to get all pissy, shove words in my mouth, and storm away without an explanation?"**__ Light hissed, scowling as he did so._

_I instantly bristled, getting furious, "__**If I remember correctly, Yagami, you did the same exact thing before! You ran away and hurt my fucking feelings! I was just acting the same!"**__ I defended, raising my voice. _

_Light growled, __**"Why the fuck did you pull me in here?! If all you're going to do is bring up the past, then I'd rather ignore everything that has ever happened between us."**__ Light sneered, continuing to glare at me coldly. _

_I laughed bitterly, __**"Like I said before, once a player, always a player,"**__ I growled, trying to calm myself to actually talk instead of yelling. Light looked at me blankly before turning around and heading towards. _

"_**Wait! Where the hell are you going? We need to talk!"**__ I hissed as I made a swipe as his sleeve. I found myself pinned up against the wall, and a pissed light in my face. _

"_**We? There is no we. There is only you, and I. There was never, and will never be a we. You and I don't need anything to do with each other, all you and I need to do is stay out of each other's way, okay? You stay out of my way, my life, and I'll do the same,"**__ Light whispered quietly, yet he might as well have been yelling, for each word, each sentence, broke my heart. _

_Light let go of me, causing me to slide down to the ground, giving me one last cold look, he turned and walked away. I sat there, slowly taking everything in before I broke down._

**End of Flashback**

I closed my eyes, shuddering as I remember Light's cold look, his dead look. _'I went about that wrong, but this time, I'll do it right. I swear it'_ With that promise in mind, I set off for first period, hoping I wasn't too late.

**Light's POV**

One week, seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, and 604,800 seconds; that's how long has passed since L and I's fight. It felt like the world had stopped all together and was moving at a snail pace.

I honestly have no clue what caused L to react that way; I went over every single thing I did to him after our truce, yet I couldn't find a reason why he would blow up like that. I was bewildered, baffled, confused, and so many more words that describe confused.

I admit, I shouldn't have called him a freak, and worthless, and so many more hurtful words, but I was angry: angry that I had no clue why L was mad; angry he was destroying a bond that wasn't strong enough; angry that after all we went through, we decided to repeat history.

I sighed as I continued my way towards fourth period, my thoughts wondering; _'Why did L act like that? Why did he suddenly lash out at me even when I did nothing wrong? Why did run away instead of talking to me and explaining everything? Why?'_ I closed my eyes, feeling another headache come on, for I had pondered these exact questions before, over and over.

I opened my eyes as I walked through the door way taking a seat and setting my messenger bag down as I did so. Once settled, I allowed my thought to wonder back to the predicament.

_'I just don't understand. We were fine before, what suddenly cause it? I mean for gods sake! All I did was make him wait a few minutes longer, but I had to deal with Teru, so I have an excuse.'_ I scowled as I thought that wretched name; the boy was one word: stalkerish.

He follows me around like a god damn lost puppy, calls me master every damn day, and won't stop talking about how much better I was than L, and how L shouldn't have even been near me.

I mean for the devils sake! I know who I want near me, and who I don't (Hint, Hint: His name begins with T and ends with Mikami.)

I growled in annoyance before turning my attention back to my previous thoughts. _'I mean, is L that impatient that he can't wait for a minute longer? I mean what else did I do besides make him wait? And he met Teru, but I don't see how-'_ I jerked up in realization.

'_Wait! Wait a minute! L instantly got angry after he met Teru, and now while I do the same, he said he was appalling and that I didn't want him anymore! He was jealous!'_ I felt a grin, both smug and happy, wove its way onto my face.

'_So, that means that if he's jealous of someone who was close to me, that must mean he likes me. A lot,'_ I chuckled as I finally pieced together the puzzle. I leaned back in my seat, smugness overriding the happiness, feeling confident now that I not only figured out the cause of the problem, but also learned how L felt about me.

I smiled, eyes softening as I thought about what would happen now, _'Well, I'll go find L, patch things up, and then we'll become friends again, then we'll become lovers, and then we'll get married and become mates! L would look stunning in a tux, and I can imagine it: A small wedding, outside, the sun shining down, a bright blue, cloudless sky, white and red ribbons woven together on top the pillars, red roses, and L walking down the aisle in a white tux with a black dress shirt, cheeks painted pink, lips pulled in a soft, content smile, black obsidian eyes shining with happiness, and love. I stand there, in a black tux but a white dress, the preacher standing next to me, and I meet L's eyes once he stands across from me. Brown meets black, and a message passes between us, a silent comment that was our secret: __**I love you**__.'_

I'm snapped out of my very wonderful day dream by the slamming of the classroom door. I glare at the person, who happened to be the teacher, who dared interrupt my perfect fantasy, _'It will become reality though; I promise, for I won't settle for anything else than L in my arms, him my husband, my mate, my L.'_

I smirked in satisfaction because a demon always gets what they want, no matter the obstacles. _'You will be mine very soon, L. I promise you,'_ I purred inside, my smirk remaining all through class. Once my fifth period had ended, I headed straight for the cafeteria, hoping I could catch l along the way.

Unfortunately, I was rejected, but wasn't discouraged. I stayed for ten minutes before getting up and walking out. As I walked through the halls, I got a sense of Déjà vu. _'Well, history did repeat itself once, it'll probably do it again just to mock us. But… if that's true then that means-'_ I froze, before dashing through the halls; hoping history wouldn't repeat this incident.

I was stopped abruptly by a pale hand; I snapped my head towards the owner, meeting glasses covered eyes, instantly recognizing the owner, _Teru._ I growled in annoyance, yanking the hand off my arm before spinning around and trying to continue my search, but was stopped again.

I growled, turning to glare at Teru, "Get your fucking hand off me Mikami, if you still want attached to your body that is," I threatened, trying to yank it off me.

"No! I don't know why, Light-sama, you try to go after people who don't appreciate your leadership, who don't understand and respect your beliefs! I do! I love your beliefs, love your ideas, I love everything about you! Why do you try to go after some freak that clearly isn't good enough for you, a god?" Teru questioned, and screamed.

I stiffened, ceasing all struggles as I slowly turned towards him, "What… did… you… just… call… L?" I asked softly, eyes going cold, and dead. Teru frowned, slowly retreating his arm.

"See? You shouldn't have to waste your time _fighting_, and _defending_ someone who's weak! You should have them serve you, have them protect you, not the other way around! L's _weak,_ a _freak_, and fucking _meek_! You're a god Light, both in appearances, and brains! You should have people serving you, not making you work!" Teru hissed as he tried to put his arm by his side but I interpreted it.

Quicker than lightning, I grabbed his right arm, pushed him back into the lockers, and twisted it until I hear the satisfying crack. Teru's eyes widen, and his mouth opened up to scream, but I placed my hand over it. I then used my free hand and punched him two times, as I hard as I could (which was really hard.)

I smirked as Teru fell down to the ground, blood running down his nose, arm twisted in an angle, and sporting broken glasses, and a black eye. I leaned down close to his face, and whispered, "If you ever, ever, insult L, whether it be mentally, or vocally, I will torture you, slowly, ruthlessly, until you're begging me for death."

"You think you all hot shot, well guess what? You're not. L is, has always, and will always be infinite times better that weak, pathetic boy like you. You're _**weak**_**,** _**useless**_, _**annoying**_, and I hope you go to heaven, because I sure as fuck don't want to see you when I die. You are nothing to me, but L… L is everything to me. He's my _**friend**_, my _**rivial**_, my _tennis __**partner**_, my _**panda**_, my _**lover**_, my _**life**_. You are nothing; not even a speck of dirt. **Insignificant, Invaluable**, these are the words that will always remind me of **you**. Stay out of my life, stay out of my way, stay the fuck away from L, Mikami. I'm warning you now, you don't follow those orders, you'll face the deadly consequences."

Once I finished my monologue, I pulled away and started down the hallway, continuing my search for my panda. I finally found my panda, and like before, he was being pushed against the locker; the only difference was L had his arms wrapped around the boy's neck, which I _**did not**_ _**like at all.**_

I moved towards the kissing couple, grabbed the boy by the hair, and slammed his head into the locker, three hard times; I let go of his hair and watched as he fell backwards unconscious. I looked up at my panda, grabbed him by the uniform, and teleported away. _'You're __**mine **__now L, __**mine **__for the __**taking,**__**mine **__for the __**loving**__, __**mine **__for the __**caring**__, and you're not getting away, not this time. You'll be __**mine **__for the rest of __**eternity.**__'_ All that was left, was an unconscious boy, and a memory of red burning, possessive eyes.

Notes: Well, that's it! This was much longer than the previous chapter, which I'm very please with :) I'm very, _very, _excited for chapter 10. Why? Well, you'll just have to wait until next week to know ;) So, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Again, sorry for the curse words.

With love to all,

Yaoi Fangirl666


	11. Chapter 10 Insatiable

A boy with a secret

Chapter 10

Insatiable

Disclaimers: I don't own Death note, nor do I own the characters. So… this is it… the final chapter… I'm going to cry :( *Tears up*

Thank you everyone for being wonderful readers, thanks for reading this story that I thought was horrible; thanks for reviewing, for favoring, for following, and for voting. Thank you :)

Well, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays everyone! I wish you lots of presents, and a lot of snow :) This is my present to you guys for being just awesome! **Warning there is slash in this chapter, no lemon, just kissing and a little touching. Also, song title: Insatiable by Darren Hayes. Enjoy :)**

**Light's POV**

"_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat."_

Finally, after all the long drawn out battles, loud screaming matches, after all the moments spent together, I have him where I've always wanted him; beneath me, laid out the white and black covered bed, obsidian eyes wide, mouth open, panting, lips bruised red.

"_Footsteps outside, somewhere below_

_The world revolves, I've let it go."_

I leaned down, red meeting black, before swooping in and claiming my prize.

"_We build our Church above the street_

_We practiced love between these sheets."_

L gasped, clearly not anticipating this kiss. I instantly took advantage of this opening, and slid my tongue into his hot cave.

"_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin, I'm stained of you."_

L let how a loud moan as I slid my tongue over his, which in turn caused me to groan; as I continued my ministrations, L squirmed, moaned, and whimpered.

I pulled away, oxygen becoming a need, and took in a deep breath, taking in the candy sweetness that was purely L.

"_And all I have to do is hold you._

_There's a racing within my heart,_

_And I am barely touching you."_

I looked down at L, a smile playing along my lips as I took in the picture beneath me; dark lips bruised red, pupils dilated, eyes hooded in desire. My heart sped up when he eyes met mine, dark eyes pleading.

"_Turn the lights down low,_

_Take it off, let me show,_

_My love for you insatiable."_

I leaned down next to his ear, "What do you want me do to, L?" I purred in his ear, taking it between my teeth, being cautious of my fangs, before biting it softly.

"_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiable."_

L moaned, body shaking, biting his lip to try to keep the moans inside. I smirked, loving the way he was losing control.

"I'm waiting," I purred, caressing his neck with my nose, placing a kiss on his pulse, which sped up as I did so.

"_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in."_

I smirked as I notice how L bit his lips even harder than before. _'Ah, so he's sensitive on his neck? Well, perhaps this shall do a little persuading,'_ I leaned down towards his neck, placing kisses along the way, from the top to the bottom, until I got to his pulse point.

It was beating erratically, and as I leaned closer, I noticed how it sped up even more. I kissed it once, twice, before leaning down and biting it, making sure to use fangs.

"_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words, there's only truth."_

L moaned, head leaning sideways, giving me more access.

"_Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound_

_We move together up and down."_

_I chuckled softly, licking the spot to ease the pain. I then kissed my way back up to his face, placing a kiss on his cheek, nose, forehead, and eyes. _

"_We levitate our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor."_

I leaned back, seeing a dust of pink painted on his cheeks. I smiles at him, love shining in my eyes, as I figured out that he liked that one. I lean in again, placing a kiss on nose, before meeting his eyes.

"_But nobody knows you like I do_

_'Cause the world they don't understand_

_That I grow stronger in your hands."_

L looked up, meeting my gaze, before slowly leaning up and meeting my lips halfway.

"_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiable."_

Passion, lust, love, all these words and so many more describe this kiss. It wasn't like the one before, or the one at the first jealousy incident, no. This kiss, was a kiss of acceptance, on _**both**_ parts.

"_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiable."_

I slowly slid my tongue over his lips, silently asking for his permission; L hesitated, before gradually opening his mouth. I slid my tongue in, and started to map out his layer. L moaned, and slid his arms over my neck.

"_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiable."_

I smiled inside when I felt his arms around my neck, before continuing with my ministrations. I flicked my tongue over L's, begging him to play with me; he wavered for a moment, before sliding his tongue over mine.

"_Baby, oh yeah_

_We never sleep, we're always holding hands_

_Kissing for hours talking and making plans_

_I feel like a better man, just being in the same room."_

A moan and a groan were heard as L got courage to play; I shivered at the innocence that L portrayed, causing a certain region of mine to react very strongly.

"_We never sleep, there's just so much to do_

_So much to say can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

_Insatiable the way I'm loving you, oh baby, yeah."_

'_He's innocent, which means that no one's kissed, or touched him. Which means I'm his first,' _I groaned at those thought as I felt little Light react.

I turned my attention back to the battler that was going on; I sucked on L's tongue to ensure I would win. L moan, tongue surrendering in defeat.

"_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiable."_

I chuckled as I pulled away as I heard L whimper in lost. He gave me a weak glare that did nothing but make my fondness grow even more; I gave him a soft, apologetic kiss in return.

"_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiable, baby."_

As we took in much our much needed oxygen, I allowed my eyes to lazily wonder down L's body. I took in the lithe body, the flat stomach that moved up and down, the long, lean legs, and little L.

I smirked when I noticed the state little L was in, because it sure wasn't _little_ anymore.

"_Oh baby, when I'm looking in your eyes_

_Insatiable, that we ain't loving you_

_Oh, looking at you insatiable, insatiable_

_For you insatiable, for you insatiable."_

I leaned down, kissed his neck once more, and started sucking on it, creating another hickey. L moaned, and closed his eyes in pleasure. I smirked against his neck as my hand moved towards his shirt, before slipping under.

"_Love for you insatiable."_

L cried out in surprise as I flicked my thumb over his nipple

"_Love for you insatiable."_

I smirked, biting his neck once more, before kissing him, trying to portray everything I felt into that one kiss.

"_Love for you insatiable."_

Clothes are removed, hands are wild and unstill, moans and groans are echoed throughout the room, no words are whispered, only truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***Blushes***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Light's POV Still**

All is quiet within the room; not a sound is heard except for the heavy breathing of L and myself. I brush my free hand through my hand, pushing away the strands from my sweaty face.

My left arm is wrapped securely around L's waist, keeping him close to my body. I smile, feeling happy and loved for once in my life; I look down at his sleeping face, smile getting wider as I take in the beauty that he holds.

All I can do is stare, and thank whoever gave me the blessing of having L in my life. I brush a black strand away from his face, waking him up as I did so.

L yawned softly, siting up and rubbing eyes, making him look even cuter. _'He looks like a baby panda,'_ I thought as I watch him wake up. I chuckle at that thought, catching L's attention as I did so.

"What?" L asked, voice thick with sleep; I smile at him, pulling him close to my body before replying, "Nothing, you just looked so cute, rubbing your eyes like that; it reminded me of a baby panda," L snorted before cuddling into my chest.

I smiled yet again, _'I've been doing that a lot haven't I? Well, I guess it's all because of this panda, isn't it?'_ I thought, looking down at L, who was starting to fall asleep on my chest; I let out a soft laugh, unable to resist the cuteness of it.

L, who was still sleepy, gave a weak glare that had me chuckling. "You're a butt head," L mumbled, yawning as he spoke.

I laughed, "Butt head? Really L?" I questioned. L gave me another weak glare that did nothing but amuse me. I smiled, placing a kiss upon the mess that he calls, "Hair."

L mumbled something I couldn't catch before burrowing into my chest. I slid my hand through his hair and continued doing it when I noticed his blissed out face.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, all I knew was we were in our own little world. I felt something shifting on my chest; I looked down and met black eyes that were more awake than earlier.

I cocked my head sideways, giving him a raised eyebrow as I perceived his look. "L?" I asked softly, worried that he was regretting everything now.

"What are you?" L asked suddenly, I blinked, taken aback by that question, "What do you mean?" I asked, baffled.

"What are you? You're not human; you have red eyes, fangs, and wings. So, if you're not human, what are you?" L quizzed, looking me straight in the eyes to show how serious he was.

I tensed, realizing what he was asking, "L… promise me that no matter what, you won't judge me for my actions, but for being me," I said. L frowned, and opened his mouth but I beat him to it, "Promise, or I won't tell you," I said, voice dead serious.

L looked me in the eyes, before nodding his consent, "I promise. Now tell me," L demanded. I took a deep breath, pushing my fear away, "I'm a demon. A fallen angel to be exact," I told him, watching his eyes widen and mouth fall open.

"H-h-how?" L asked, shock displayed even in his voice. I smiles softly as I saw just shock, and disbelief, not disgust or fear.

"I inherited from my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Apparently, it's heredity to become a fallen angel."

"Why? I'm not too sure, neither was my six times grandfather. All I know is the gene is very rare, and usually you don't get it," I explained, seeing L's bewilderment displayed on his face.

"But, how did you get it then? If it's so rare, why did you get it?" L asked, brows furrowing.

I smiled, explaining as I did so, "I don't know, like my grandfather, he was also confused as to why he got it, and there's no pattern to explain why we got it. I got a journal from my grandfather, who is deceased now, when I came into my inheritance, and he said the last know person to have the gene was my fifteen times grandfather."

"So, as you can see, there's no pattern to explain why one person got it, and why another person didn't. _"It's up to fate it seems,"_ was what my six times grandfather hypothesized." I took a deep breath, filling it with much needed oxygen after that long explanation.

"What about powers? What can you do?" L quizzed, seeming intrested. I thought about the question for a moment, trying to gather my wits before answering,

"Well, I can control fire, I can teleport, and I can fly," L nodded his head in understandment.

"I know that doesn't seem like a lot, but it's very rare for fallen angels to be able to control an element, and teleporting is also another rare power. So, I have rare powers that makes me stronger than most," I explained.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to calm my frazzled nerves. I opened them to look over at L, scared to find fear, or disgust evident in those dark eyes. I was, however, taken aback when I saw happiness and love shining instead.

"W-why are you happy? I just told I was a demon!" I asked, confused. L smiled, leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Silly! Why wouldn't I be happy? You just told me a secret that no one should ever know; you're trusting me enough to not go and tell the first person I see. That takes a lot of trust," L explained.

I blinked before it finally dawned on me, "So, wait, you're happy that I'm trusting you? Hell, if I knew that before I would have told you sooner!" I exclaimed, silently berating myself for not noticing the obvious.

L laughed, grinning at my demise. I growled, narrowing my eyes at him playfully before tackling him.

"Ah!" L yelped out, I smirked as I over towered him before attacking his weakest point- his ticklish sides.

I grinned evilly as I laid my hands on his sides, slowing pressing down. L's eyes widen as he realized what I was doing, "No don't you-" I cut him off by tickling him.

He burst out giggling, trying to squirm away from my hands, "Nope! No can do, panda. You laugh at my demise, I laugh at yours'," I said, continuing to tickle him.

Giggles echoed throughout the room, and I smirked as I saw L start to surrender, "O-o-ok-a-a-okay! I su-su-surr-surrender!" L yelled out in between his giggles. I smirked in victory before stopping.

L panted, trying to get in oxygen, yet the smile never left his lips. I looked down at him, and saw his happiness shining brightly in his eyes. I leaned down, gave a quick kiss, before I pulled away and helped him up.

Once L was sitting back up, I pulled him into my chest, which he cuddled into again. I sighed, smiling, before remembering a very important piece of info that I had omitted.

"L?" I started off, catching his attention. L turned his head towards me, "Yes?" L asked. I smiled at him, and continued my sentence, "I forgot to mention that fallen angels have mates," I murmured as I put my chin on his neck.

I felt him tense as I finished that sentence, "Oh…that's… that's great," L whispered, slowly pulling away. I pulled him back into my chest, grabbed his chin, and turned his face towards me.

I noticed his eyes looking everywhere but me. "L, look at me," I whispered, but to no avail.

"L? Look at me, please," I pleaded. L flickered his eyes towards me quickly, long enough for me to see the pain, before shooting away.

"There," he muttered. I frowned, wondering if I had rushed things.

I leaned in, kissed him quickly as I felt him pull back, "Is it that appalling to be my mate?" I asked brokenly. L's eyes shot towards me, eyes widen, "W-wa-wait! What?" L questioned.

I frowned, tilting my head, " I meant, do you hate me that much that you don't want to be my mate?" I repeated, staring at him.

L's mouth dropped, eyes going comically wide, "Y-y-you meant, meant me?" L whispered, meeting me stare with an uncertain gaze.

I laughed softly, brushing a strand from his face, "Of course. Who else would I want to be stuck with for eternity beside a sexy, insanely smart, stubborn panda?" I said L, seeing a blush rise upon his pale cheeks.

"Well, you could have anyone you want," L pointed out softly. I smiled, kissed him on the cheeks before replying, "Why would I choose anyone when I have everything I need, everything I want, right in my arms?" I asked rhetorically.

L blushed, a smile playing at his lips, "Are you sure though? I mean, we fight so much, had you know I won't hurt you? How do I know you won't hurt me?" L fired off questions.

I shook my head, "I won't be able to hurt you, any creature that has a mate can't hurt their mates, if they did, the creature would die," I explained, seeing L's attentive expression.

"As for the one about you, I know you won't hurt me L, not because you aren't strong, because you are, but the only time you'll hurt me is when I'm an asshole and you're trying to knock me down a couple pegs. But other than that, you'll be fine,"

I reassured him, though I still saw doubt plague his mind. I leaned in, met his eyes, and whispered three words, _**"I love you." **_

Black eyes widened as I said those three words, before a huge smile graced his handsome face. L threw his arms around my neck, and kissed me with all his might.

"_**I,"**_ kiss _**"Love,"**_ kiss "_**You,"**_ kiss _**"Too,"**_ Prolonged kiss. I broke the kiss, and gave him my most dazzling smile.

"L, will you be my friend, my boyfriend, my lover, my husband, and my mate?" I asked, wanting to make sure I was reading L right.

L smiled, leaned in and whispered one word that changed my whole life, _**"Yes."**_

This is the end of my story, my "Happily Ever After," for all you fairytale lovers. It won't be an easy journey, what with a stubborn panda like L and a possessive asshole like myself, but… I know one thing that will always be true, even till the end of time: I love L Lawliet, with every fiber of my being.

Notes: Thanks again for being the wonderful readers you are I hope you enjoyed this story. I am unfortunate to say that _**there will not be a sequel**_ not one that I plan on making, anyway. _**I'm so, so sorry for that,**_ but I want to start a new story. So, thanks again, and gomenasai. (I'm very sorry)** Song does not belong to me; It belongs to Darren Hayes. Song: Insatiable Artist: Darren Hayes.** Well, **Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
